Freya
by secretstar42
Summary: Set In the episode, Lady of the lake. merlin finds out about Freya's curse and runs away with her anyway to cure her. Do they find a cure? what happens to the Destiny left behind? and what happens to Arthur?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write this as I don't think that there enough Freya fics like it. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Merlin snuck down to the catacomb where Freya was hiding with the dress he had stolen from Morgana. "Believe me it was not easy getting this" he said after flashing her a smile and taking out the dress he showed it to Freya who gasped and replied "It's Beautiful"

She took the dress and held it up to herself. "You look like a princess" Merlin told her. Her smile dropped, "I'm not." She said, folding the dress up and holding it out to Merlin "I can't take this." So Merlin took it and Freya went to sit back down by the candles.

Merlin followed her "Freya, I don't understand" he said. Freya turned back to him with tears in her eyes "You keep doing all this for me, I don't deserve it." Immediately Merlin protested "I want to" he said as she turned away again "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied sadly. Merlin persisted "There is something wrong, tell me, Please" he pleaded. "I am a monster Merlin, I am cursed." She said and held up her hand to stop Merlin interrupting "I was cursed a long time ago. I killed an old women's son in self-defence, she was distraught and angry. She cursed me to turn into a monster every night. I kill people."

Merlin looked at her with pity. "You are not a monster Freya. You don't want to kill people." He said. "We will run away from her. Please" She shook her head. "I don't want to harm you Merlin"

"You won't" I have magic I can protect myself. If we leave before nightfall, say an hour, we can get out of Camelot before you change again." He held out the dress to her. Freya stared at it for a moment before she turned to him smiling. She took the dress and said "We'll need supplies; food and water."

Merlin grinned and nodded "I'll get them, but I need to talk to someone first." Freya nodded and Merlin kissed her before creeping back up the stairs.

Merlin went straight from Freya to the dragon cave. When he got there he called the dragon "Please, I need your help." He waited a while before the dragon grumpily appeared. "What do you want young warlock, you said you didn't need my help anymore" he said irritably. "There is a druid girl; she is cursed to become a bastet every night. I want to help cure her, please tell me is there any way"

"This girl is not of my concern, why should I help?" said the Dragon. "Please, she did nothing to deserve this, if you do this for me I will leave you in peace." pleaded Merlin. The dragon thought for a moment, "Very well, there is a lake, the lake of Avalon where the Sidhe dwell." Merlin nodded, he remembered the lake.

"Take the girl to the lake and cleanse her in the waters. She must go up to her shoulders and she must go alone. Then the Sidhe will decide whether she deserves this. If so, they will cleanse her soul and remove the curse. She must do this just before she is to turn into the animal." Merlin nodded "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Then he turned and ran back up to his room.

When he got there, he quickly got out two bags and put the magic book Gaius had given him inside it and spare clothes for himself in one. Then some bandages and medicine for minor illnesses in the other. He shared some blankets between the packs before he then put all the money he owned in his pocket and sheathed a small dagger Arthur had given him in his belt.

He grabbed a quill and some paper and wrote two quick messages. He left one on Gaius's desk and hurried out of the room. It was now lunch time so he headed to the kitchen. In the pretence of getting Arthur his lunch, Merlin took as much food as he could and some spare water bottles. He left and shared the food out between the two packs.

Then he crept into Arthur's chambers. Luckily Arthur wasn't there so he quickly put the second not on Arthur's table. Before he left he looked wistfully around and realized he would miss this place. He then remembered he needed to be quick. He strode across the room and opened the door and ran down to the square. He collected water from the pump and put it in the packs as well.

He then headed to the stables where he prepared his horse Hazel to be ridden. He left the two packs on the horse and asked Jim-the stable boy- to look after her for a few minutes. He sprinted down to Freya's hiding place and found her ready, in the dress he had given her. He smiled at her and then took her hand a quickly led her to where Hazel was waiting.

Out of the Corner of his eye he noticed Arthur coming out of the castle and preyed that he wouldn't notice them. He lifted Freya onto Hazel's back and made sure she was secure.

Suddenly he heard a shout and turned to see Arthur running towards him. Hailig was also there and he had obviously realized who Freya was. Merlin jumped onto the horse and Hazel began to gallop. He headed to the gates and they made it through before the grate was dropped down. He stopped the Horse for a moment and turned to see Arthur just on the other side of the grate. Merlin saw betrayal, sadness, anger and confusion Arthur's eyes. Merlin tried to show he was sorry but was sure if Arthur had understood.

At that Moment Hailig also caught and the grate began to open once more. Merlin turned back around a galloped of with Freya, away from Camelot.

**So, different from my other stories but I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for you, I already have quite a few Followers, and I am so pleased!**

**Chapter 2**

They rode for the rest of the day. They stopped once for water and Freya asked "where are we going?" "To a lake where we might be able to rid you of your curse." Merlin replied. Freya smiled sadly and said "You have done so much for me Merlin" Merlin hugged her "Because I love you."

Then they mounted Hazel again and headed for Avalon. They rode fast and silent and then eventually got to the lake. It was ten minutes before nightfall so Merlin helped Freya down and then tied Hazel to a tree. They walked, hand in hand, towards the lake. When they got to the edge Merlin let go of Freya's hand. Freya looked at him with scared eye. "You have to walk in, up to your shoulders. You have to do it alone." He told her.

Freya bit her lip and turned back to the lake. She tentatively stepped into the water. When nothing happened she grew more confident. She walked faster into the lake at stopped when she was at waist depth. "Keep going" encouraged Merlin "You nearly there"

Freya nodded and took a few more steps forward. Finally she was at shoulder depth. Merlin watched as the Moon rose above the mountains. Suddenly Freya began to shake and Merlin watched with worry. A bright light burst from her and Merlin staggered back blinded.

Then he heard a voice in his head, _"What makes you think that she deserves to be cleansed of her curse"_ it said. "She has a kind heart and never meant to kill anyone. She doesn't deserve the curse" he shouted out into the air. "_You Vouch for her?"_ the voice asked. "YES, I love her" cried Merlin.

Then, as suddenly as it started it all finished. The strange voice left Merlin's head and he could see Freya again. She was standing limply in the water, looking up above her. Merlin looked up to and saw a ghost of a winged-cat like creature soring away.

Merlin ran into the water. He steadied the still shaking Freya and helped her to the shore. They sat down at the shoreline and Freya leant against Merlin crying in relief. "I'm cured" she said not quite believing it. Merlin hugged her "Your free" he said. Then Freya kissed him and the kiss lasted for a couple of moments before they broke apart. They lay down under the stars and slept, for at that moment of time, they could relax.

Meanwhile, back in Camelot, Uther had sent his son out to look for the beast. Arthur had ridden out straight away, not having time to do anything else.

At the same time, Gaius had heard the news and ran back to his chamber, hoping that Merlin would still be there. When he had gotten back to his chambers he cried as he realised Merlin wasn't there, then he found the note Merlin had left him on his desk. He opened it and Read it.

_Dear Gaius_

_I am sorry that I didn't get to tell you this myself. But there is no time. I did free the druid girl, even though you said I shouldn't. The thing is, we have fallen in love, I'm running away to cure her of her curse and then start a family._

_However I cannot leave without saying good bye so tomorrow at noon would like to meet you by the river to the north of Camelot where it becomes a small pool where you often go to find Yarrow. Just know that nothing you can say will make me change my mind, you are like a father to me Gaius, but I want to become a father myself, and I can't do that in Camelot._

_Also, if it not too much bother, can you please bring a ring? I don't have time to get one but do need one, if you know what I mean._

_I really hope you come_

_Merlin_

Gaius shook his head in sadness at Merlin's letter, but decided he would go to meet Merlin, He too wanted to say goodbye, and meet this mysterious Freya.

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Chapters in one day, you are VERY lucky!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day merlin woke up early. He looked at Freya and smiled. He jumped in surprise when he felt a pair of talons upon his shoulder and turned to see a bird. When he jumped the bird flew of him and landed on a branch in a tree. Merlin approached the bird and got close enough to touch it. It was a beautiful bird of prey and Merlin thought it was strange that the bird let him get that close. He reached his hand up to touch it but before he could he heard Freya stir behind him.

He turned around and saw Freya was waking up. He walked back to her and got out some food. "Good morning" he said. Freya smiled and sat up "Good, good, GOOD Morning she replied and Merlin laughed.

They had a quick Breakfast and then mounted Hazel. "What are we going to do now?" asked Freya. "I promised Gaius that I would meet him somewhere, if he wanted to. Can we go there?" replied Merlin. Freya smiled, "I've always wanted to meet him" Merlin grinned and they head towards the meeting place.

At noon Gaius arrived at the meeting place and waited. He waited for a long time and sighed. Maybe Merlin wasn't coming after all. He was just about to get up and leave when he heard the cantering of hoofs. He turned to see Merlin coming up towards him on his horse.

He watched as Merlin dismounted and carefully lifted a girl of his Horse. The girl walked towards him and held out her hand "You must be Gaius" she said. Gaius shook her hand and nodded "Yes, and you are, Layla?" he asked. "Freya" Freya corrected. "It's lovely to meet you Freya" Gaius said. Freya smiled and replied "And You" before stepping out of the way so Gaius could talk to Merlin.

"My boy" he said as merlin approached. "Gaius" Merlin grinned. "What were you thinking; couldn't you have at least tried to escape at night?" Gaius scolded. Merlin laughed "Seeing as she was cursed so would turn into a giant man-eating monster at night, I don't think that would have worked." He said.

Gaius frowned "Was?" he questioned. "That's why we were in a hurry. We had to get to the lake of Avalon to cure her-before nightfall" merlin explained. Gaius nodded "so is she...?" he queried. "She's cured" answered merlin smiling.

Merlin and Gaius sat down on a rock. "Are you sure you can't come back to Camelot." asked Gaius. "Gaius, I just helped a fugitive escape, EVERYONE saw me. I don't think it's the best idea to come back even without said fugitive. Not while Uther's still around anyway." replied Merlin.

"Oh yeah, right" said Gaius sadly. "Well I brought you this" and he reached into his bag and brought out three pouches of Money. "Gaius, you shouldn't have." cried Merlin. "You will need the money more than I will. You need to buy a house." said Gaius firmly.

"We can't take this money Gaius." said Merlin. "Merlin, you know as well as I do that we will need that money. Now Gaius has been kind enough to bring you it he obviously wants it to have it. The least we can do is thank him." Said Freya harshly before turning to Gaius "We are Grateful for your kindness, Thank you" she said as Gaius handed he the money.

"Good to know you can keep Merlin in Line" Gaius chuckled "Look after him" "I will" replied Freya. Then she got up and put the money away.

Gaius turned back to Merlin, "I got the other thing you asked for." He said and got out a small ring from his pocket. It was a thin strip of gold decorated with a wavy line of silver all the way round. Merlin took it carefully and examined it "Gaius its Perfect" he exclaimed. Gaius smiled "It was my mother's" he said "I'm not going to ever use it so it will feel good knowing it has a purpose again."

Merlin smiled "Thank you" he said "For everything." Then he gave Gaius a quick hug. Then they broke apart and stood up. "One more thing," said Merlin. "I also left Arthur a letter. It sort of explained why I left. Also it told him I had magic"

Gaius raised his eyebrows so Merlin continued. "If that was the last time I saw him, I just want him to know the truth. About everything. He deserves the truth." Gaius nodded.

Now there were tears in both men's eyes "I'll find a way to get you a message." said Merlin. I keep in contact, somehow." He added. Just then, the bird from that mourning sept down and landed on the rock they had just been sitting on. Both men stared.

"He was around when I woke up, he must of followed me" said Merlin. Gaius laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Merlin. "It's just that, that bird is a Merlin." replied Gaius. Merlin smiled and reached out his hand to stroke the bird. "I think I've found a way to keep in touch" said Merlin.

Gaius nodded, "I'll look out for him" he said. Merlin walked over to Freya and Hazel and mounted the horse. Gaius was crying now as he said "Take care Merlin, good luck" Merlin nodded "Farewell Gaius" he said and with that he and Freya galloped away to their new life. Gaius watching them go before heading back to Camelot

**So I hope you like this chapter. So you know there will be more chapters about their life and also Arthur-will they ever be reunited?!**


	4. Chapter 4

How luck are you? A third chapter in ONE day! That is quite good for me.

Chapter 4-Arthur

Arthur had been riding the whole day and the night before. He was irritated, tired and hungry. But most of all he was confused. Why would Merlin leave with the druid girl? Was he enchanted? Arthur didn't think so. The sorrowful look that merlin had given him before he left made Arthur think that Merlin knew exactly what he was doing.

He was wouldn't admit that he was worried about Merlin, it was his fault that he ran off with a dangerous monster, but the truth was, that he was worried about Merlin; Even though he had betrayed Camelot by freeing the druid girl.

Suddenly he saw something; a horse galloping through the trees. He quickly started a pursuit. He saw the horse in front of him speed up and then recognised a flash of red round one of the rider's necks. "_Merlin_" he thought.

He sped up to catch him. Merlin's horse also sped up as it was chased through the forest. Eventually they got to a river. Merlin's horse galloped across a bridge but before Arthur's horse could it crumbled to pieces. Was the girl magic as well?

Arthur looked at the water and saw that the river was too deep and fast to go through without a bridge. He turned and ordered his men to find another way across before turning back to Merlin who had stopped on the other side of the river.

"Why are you doing this" he shouted across to Merlin. "Because she's not dangerous" Merlin shouted back. "She killed people" cried Arthur. "That wasn't her choice, she was cursed" replied merlin.

"She might kill you" Arthur pointed out. "we've cured her Arthur, she's not dangerous any more" Then let her go, come back to Camelot." said Arthur. "I can't do that Arthur. Firstly, your father won't let me, secondly I love her, I am not going to lose her now" replied Merlin. Arthur looked at merlin's sad face "Goodbye Arthur, You will make a great king one day, I know it."

Just then the knights came back. "Sire there is no bridge near here. We can't get across" Arthur turned back to the river but all he saw was a horse galloping of into the distance. "We will return to Camelot. I will tell my father that the druid got away but won't be returning." The knights nodded and they rode back to Camelot.

Uther was furious when he heard the news but Arthur was used to his father's anger. Once Uther had finished shouting Arthur wandered back to his room. He walked in and sat down on his chair. It was only then he noticed the note on his table. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Arthur_

_By the time you read this I will have been long gone. I know what you're thinking but I'm not enchanted, just in love. I always wished I would be able to say this to you myself, but as I am leaving, I just want you to know the truth._

_I have magic. There, I've told you. I was born with magic and never had a choice in having it. You might be thinking, why did I never tell you and the truth is I didn't want to make you choose between me and your Father. But now I am leaving, it's an easy choice. I have always magic for you. Never against Camelot, there have been times where I almost changed sides, but I'll always be loyal to you; even now._

_One day you will make a great king and might even change the harsh laws that rule this land in fear. Maybe one day I will return. Maybe One day we will meet again. I hope so, I really do. I don't want us to be enemies. I will send you messages, or at least try to, but I don't know if I will be able to._

_I'm off to start a family. One I could never have in Camelot. Not with your father around. Look after yourself, and don't be too much of a prat. Your father is wrong about magic, I hope you can see that, and talk to Morgana, I don't think she should be alone; don't make her hate you like she hates Uther._

_Please Arthur, stay true to yourself, not Uther, and that includes your feelings for Gwen._

_I am still your friend_

_Merlin_

Arthur put the letter down and rolled his head back. Merlin had MAGIC? Was that even possible? He thought back to earlier that day. _The bridge!_ That was MERLIN not the girl. But it was true; Merlin had never done anything to harm him. If he was going too surely he would have already betrayed Arthur. They'd had known each other for ages.

MAYBE Merlin was right. Maybe the laws were wrong. Maybe magic wasn't something to be killed for, especially if not everyone could help it. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**So what do you think? IS Arthur possibly forgiving Merlin? Will they ever meet again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it has taken a while to write this chapter but it's now done.**

**Chapter 5**

Freya and merlin rode away from Arthur. After their brief Conversation by the river Merlin alerted Hazel and they galloped away without looking back. Freya however did turn back and saw the abandoned look on Arthur's face. She turned back to Merlin and squeezed him tight, comforting him after she realized how much he was losing; All for her.

They stopped for a quick lunch before heading off again; they wanted to get as far away from Arthur as possible. They rode for the rest of the day and then stopped to sleep; Merlin setting a spell that would alert him if there was any danger.

The next day they rode until they found a village. There, Merlin booked a room in a small inn. Freya and Merlin took a walk round the village; they found it beautiful. It was small and remote, surrounded by mountains and near a lake. Just like Freya had always dreamed.

Merlin smiled at Freya as they sat down by the lake to have a picnic. "This is amazing Merlin, it's what I've always wanted!" said Freya. Merlin grinned, "We could settle down here; find a house we could live in" he suggested.

Freya hugged him "It is more than I could EVER wish for!" she cried. Merlin hugged her back and then they sat in a content silence as they finished their picnic.

Merlin took Freya back to the inn and then went off somewhere. Freya looked around the room and then emptied out Merlin's bag. She blinked in surprise. The sheets were filthy and Merlin's spare set of clothes wasn't much better.

She sighed before picking them both up and taking them outside. She found a bucket and a well so then proceeded in washing the clothes and sheets. About an hour later she was done; she went back inn and packed the slightly damp material bag into the bag.

At the same time she finished, Merlin came back he picked up the bags and said "follow me." Freya rolled her eyes but did so; she followed Merlin through the village until they were standing in front of a small house.

Merlin led Freya inside where he went and stood next to a man. Merlin grinned at her and said "John" gesturing to the man "has said he will sell this house to us as he and his wife are moving to his parent's village, If you like it that is."

She looked at john who nodded to her and hesitated before saying "That is wonderful, thank you so much." John smiled at her and said "you are welcome, we are leaving in an hour, and I was just going to have to board this place up if you hadn't come along." He said kindly.

Merlin turned to john giving him two of the three pouches of money Gaius had given him. John nodded to them before leaving. Freya looked around the empty house. She was pulled out of her trance by Merlin putting his hand on her shoulder. "This is home" he said to her.

I flurry of excitement went through her, she finally had a home. She leant upwards and kissed Merlin. The kiss lasted for only a little while before Merlin broke them apart. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he suddenly surprised her by dropping to one knee and clasping her hands.

Freya looked at him in wonder as he looked her in the eye and said "Freya, I love you. I always will. So I need to ask; will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" and his eyes widened imploringly.

Freya gasped as he snapped his fingers and a ring appeared. Tears came to her eyes and she finally managed to whisper "yes" over all her emotions. Merlin slipped the ring onto her finger and then stood up. He picked her up and she shrieked as he spun her round in circles.

She finally managed to get him to stop and they collapsed onto the floor. They took deep breaths and looked around the empty house. Finally it seemed that they could live in peace, even if they had a lot of work to do.

**Hope you liked that chapter. I should do one for Arthur and then a Christmas based on. Till next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter for you. This story is now longer than one of my other ones, in the same amount of chapters. Hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter 6**

Arthur stood, staring out of his window. He sighed as he watched the first drops of water land on the glass as it began to rain. He didn't know how long he had been standing there; Minutes, Hours, Days?

He stood for a long while contemplating his lost servant, friend? Then he glanced upwards. His eyes found the physicians tower. If Arthur was feeling bad, how would the old man be coping? Gaius had been Merlin's mentor. Merlin trusted Gaius with everything. Then Arthur realized; Gaius knew!

Upon realizing this Arthur began to stride towards the physician's chamber. How had he not worked this out before? Merlin and Gaius LIVED together, how could Gaius NOT notice.

When Arthur arrived at Gaius's chambers he knocked on the door before entering. There, he found Gaius sitting at his desk writing. When Arthur walked in, Gaius looked up at him and said "I wondered when you would show up."

Arthur crossed his arms "You knew, didn't you; about Merlin's magic" he said. Gaius sighed and put down his pen. He held Arthur's gaze for a minute before giving a small nod. "He told me you would know" Gaius said.

"He TOLD you! You mean you knew about all of this? Why didn't you stop it?" Arthur asked angrily. "I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to. Merlin was in love and can be very stubborn. There was nothing I could do. Anyway I didn't get the chance. He had left before I got back and I only knew he told you because of a letter he left Me." explained Gaius wearily.

"May I see this letter?" asked Arthur. Gaius shook his head "Some of it is Personal, I do not want you to see it" Arthur sighed, "Can you at least explain to me why Merlin has got bloody magic." He said angrily again.

Gaius paused before saying, "Well if you want that story you may as well sit down; this may take a while." Arthur sighed again before taking a seat on a bench by Gaius's desk.

Gaius frowned to himself as he wondered how to begin then he said "Well as you now know, Merlin has magic." Arthur nodded and said "And YOU have been harbouring him!" Gaius ignored Arthur and carried on, "Since Merlin was born he has been different, he was never trained in the art of magic yet always had power over it. Even when he was a baby he would light fires and float things around the house."

"Is that even possible?" asked Arthur. "Until Merlin came along I had never heard of such a thing, but apparently it is." replied Gaius before continuing "When Merlin first got here he saved my life using magic. Even though he had only just met me and had just witnessed an execution of someone with magic, and a speech from Uther about magic being illegal, he STILL risked his neck to save mine. Of course he tried to cover it up but he didn't do it very well and I eventually managed to force it out of him. You may be thinking that I should have turned him over to your father, but I couldn't. I saw a good and pure heart in front of me and though you may be angry to hear it, I have disagreed with your father's ways for a while now. Not all with magic are bad."

Gaius looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow as if daring Arthur to contradict him. However, Arthur did nothing so Gaius went on; "I gave Merlin a chance and saw that he deserved it. Though being clumsy he was a good person and within a week saved your life even though your actions were more than discouraging. Then he became your man servant and ever since has never failed to save your life when it was in danger."

Arthur snorted at this but Gaius said "There have been many time that you would have died without Merlin, you just haven't noticed it." Arthur raised his eyebrows "Really; Merlin?" Gaius stared at Arthur and nodded. Arthur slumped in his chair confused. "If Merlin knew magic was outlawed, why would he bother? What made him stay for so long?" he asked.

"Merlin is special, in more than one way. He has had magic since he was born because he is a figure of destiny." Arthur made a confused face so Gaius explained more; "The druids have a prophecies; That one day, the most great and powerful warlock ever to be seen will come into the world and guide the once and future king to become the greatest kings of all time and unite the lands of Albion and lead them into the golden age of magic."

This made Arthur even more confused and he asked "Are you saying that Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer of all time?" Gaius nodded and said "He prefers the term warlock" Arthur moved on "Ok, So who is this Once and Future king" Gaius paused before saying "Well, all the signs point to you sire"

Arthur's eyes widened "ME? I'm meant to bring back magic? Did it come across anyone that I am the son of the most renowned magic hater in the land?" he asked. To which Gaius replied "Merlin had trouble believing it to, but after a while he came round. He is as loyal to you as any of your knights."

Arthur frowned "And yet, he still runs off with a girl?" he asks. "I know it seems bad, but Merlin loves this girl, I know he does, he never been like this with anyone else, he wants her to be safe and with him, but he can't do that with Uther around. But trust me he is as loyal to you as he ever was, I don't think we've seen the last of him."

Arthur nodded and said "It would be like Merlin to try and make both lives work" The two men sat in silence for a while and Gaius watched Arthur as he thought. Eventually the old man said "You seem to be taking this rather well sire" Arthur laughed slightly "Believe me if Merlin was here I would have my hands round his neck right now."

Gaius tilted his head "But would you hand him over to your father?" he asked. Arthur looked at Gaius and hesitated "truthfully, no; like you I realise that Merlin IS a good person; maybe my father's laws are too harsh. People should have a chance to show their loyalty before killed; it just makes more enemies for us."

Gaius frowned as if he was pondering something, "What are you thinking?" asked Arthur. Gaius blinked suddenly and said "Just that, maybe Merlin made more progress than any of us thought

**Next chapter will be another Arthur, but this time with Morgana and Gwen. See you soon. THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a nother chapter for you wonderful people!**

**Chapter 7**

Arthur wondered out of Gaius's chamber about an hour later after Gaius had told him a few things that Merlin had done. He was going to back to his own chambers but then he remembered were Merlin had said about Morgana so changed course for her room.

When he got there he knocked on the door and entered once he heard Morgana give leave. Inside he found Morgana and Gwen "Arthur, what are you doing here?" asked Morgana. Arthur took a deep breath, "I have come to talk to you both" he said "about Merlin" he added. Morgana paused then gestured for Arthur to sit down at the table.

The two women waited but Arthur said nothing. "Well?" asked Morgana. "Merlin has Magic" replied Arthur hastily. There was silence "What?" cried Morgana. "Merlin has magic" Arthur repeated more slowly. Gwen blinked "Are you sure we're talking about the same Merlin" she said.

Arthur sighed frustrated, "Yes, the one who left yesterday with the cursed druid girl, THAT Merlin, has magic" he said. Again there was silence before Morgana laughed "You're joking, what gave you the idea that _MERLIN_ has magic?"

Arthur sighed again, this time sadly. "He left me a letter telling me everything, Gaius confirmed it." He told them. Gwen gasped "What are you going to do?" she asked. Arthur looked up at the two women "Nothing" he replied.

"Nothing?" questioned Morgana. "What is there to do? Merlin has left." explained Arthur. At the question look on Morgana's face Arthur added "I'm not going to tell my father, he would blow this out of proportion and not stop hunting Merlin until he was found. I know that Merlin doesn't deserve the death sentence. The laws of Camelot are too harsh, I'm just ashamed it took me this long to realise it."

Gwen's face was doubtful but Morgana was grinning; "finally, you realise" she said happily. "What" Arthur asked confused. "I have known you for all my life and for a few years now I have known that the laws were wrong, I've been waiting for you to realise it too." Morgana explained.

Arthur turned back to Gwen "Gwen, what do you think?" he asked. Gwen looked at him and smiled "If you truly think that magic isn't all bad, then I am loyal to you" Arthur smiled back at her, glad that he had at least three people he could confide in.

Arthur was about to leave when Morgana stopped him "Why did Merlin leave?" she asked. Arthur paused before he turned round "He fell in love with the druid girl. Something only Merlin would do." He replied. "So he left so he could be with her, he gave up everything." said Gwen.

"Yes, but knowing Merlin, Gaius says we probably haven't seen the last of him." said Arthur. Morgana smiled "Knowing Merlin, he's probably right." She replied. Arthur nodded before he left and headed back towards his chambers.

**That was quite a short chapter but I hope that's ok for you, I should get another one up by tomorrow at the latest. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for all you amazing readers!**

**Chapter 8**

A week after they had bought the house Merlin and Freya were very busy. They had bought some fabric and Freya had used it to make some new clothes. Merlin had also bought some planks of wood and (using magic) had been spending his time making it into furniture.

By the end of the second week Freya had made a set of clothes for Merlin and 2 dresses for herself. She had also made a quilt and mattress cover, though the only had a mattress made of hay. Merlin had successfully made a simple bed, table and two chairs. He had also written to his mother telling her about what had happened. A few days later he had received a letter back from her.

_Dear Merlin_

_I must say I was surprised when your bird flew into the house and landed on the table. I am so sad you have fled Camelot yet happy that it was of your own choice and you have found love._

_I hope to be there for the wedding so am leaving at once as well as bringing a few things that I will no longer need. I would like to say more but want to wait until I see you in person._

_Until then_

_Your loving Mother_

Merlin smiled as he read this and wrote back making sure she would have a safe journey. He then wrote to Gaius explaining he was to be married and that they had settled down in the village of Eriswell. Again he got a letter back.

_Dear Merlin_

_I am glad that you have settled down. I hope that you will be as happy as you were in Camelot. I have talked to Arthur; He is taking the news well. He knows you are a good man and that the laws are wrong._

_Like you always wished he is slowly accepting you Magic. I hope one day you will be able to return to Camelot with no fear but until that day goodbye. I will try and visit you as soon as I can but I won't be able to make the wedding _

_Till the next time_

_Gaius_

Merlin was Glad that Arthur was taking it well and he was missing them all but he had a new life now, he was soon to be wed. At that moment Freya came in wearing a pale blue dress which she had just made. She stretched out her arms and said "What do you think?" Merlin examined her and said "It's beautiful"

Freya raised her eyebrows, "You always say that" she said. Merlin grinned "because it's always true" Freya laughed and then bent down and kissed Merlin.

Two days later Hunith arrived. Merlin went to meet her on the outskirts of the village. He waited for an hour before he saw her riding up towards him. He greeted her with a hug before leading her back to the house. When they got there Freya was waiting for them outside the door. She held out her hand to Hunith who pushed it away and instead hugged the surprised girl.

When Hunith pulled out of the hug "You must be Freya" she said. Freya nodded and said "nice to meet you." The two women smiled at each other until Merlin said "You know if that hadn't been Freya, this would be rather awkward.

Freya glared at Merlin with her raised eyebrows so he quickly changed the subject "Anyway, erm, would you like to come inside?" His mother laughed and the three of them went inside.

The two women took the two chairs and merlin leant against the wall. "So you're the girl that my son is to marry," stated Hunith "he definitely chose a pretty one" and Freya blushed. Tell me" Hunith said "Do you know?" There was a pause before Freya said "I know about Merlin's magic, yes"

Hunith smiled and said "Good, but are you sure you can handle him, he can get into a lot of trouble" Freya laughed, "I think I can manage, I mean, just last week he nearly let one of the old farmer's sheep out." Hunith laughed as Merlin went red.

Hunith began to tell stories of the trouble Merlin got into and Merlin went even redder before mumbling something that sounded like "Wasn't my fault" and going to get some wood. He had just closed the door when he heard a loud laugh "Women" he sighed exasperatedly.

**So I hope you like that chapter, there should be at least one more published tomorrow and there WILL be a Christmas based one on the 25****th**** (Unless you're in a different time zone to England" Untill then, THANKS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the wedding!**

**Chapter 9**

"What about roses, and food, we need a big meal ready for afterwards" said Merlin. Freya sighed and gripped his arm so he faced her "No, we don't we can't afford all this." She told him. Merlin face crumpled lightly "but I want everything to be perfect for you"

Freya smiled kindly at him "Merlin, you have run away from Camelot for me! You have left all of your old friends behind for me. We can't afford a big fancy wedding and we have no one to invite. All I want is a small wedding. As long as we are both there and your mother too, it WILL be perfect." She said.

Merlin smiled "Ok, simple; we'll have a simple wedding." Freya nodded "Good, so how about the day after tomorrow?" she asked. Merlin jumped "What? But we have so much to prepare!" he said.

"Merlin" Freya said frustrated. Merlin relaxed "Oh, right, simple. The day after tomorrow it is." Then he smiled "The sooner the better" and Freya laughed.

The next day passed in a blur for Merlin and all too soon it was the wedding. They had organised it at the side of the lake where you could just see the sun coming over the mountains. They had a quick and simple ceremony which finished with two "I do's" and a gentle kiss. Then, as the vicar went back up to the village Merlin, Freya and Hunith had a small picnic on the banks of the lake.

Merlin looked at Freya. She was wearing the dress he had gotten from Morgana's chambers again and she looked stunning. After they had eaten there main course of bread and cheese and apples Merlin knelt in front of Freya and cupped his hands.

He whispered something into them and when he opened them, there were three ripe strawberries sitting on his palm. Freya gasped and delicately picked one up. "You remembered" she said softly. Merlin grinned and said "Try it"

She gently placed the strawberry in her mouth and the chewed. Her eyes lit up as she swallowed and said "Merlin, it's delicious!" Merlin just laughed before offering one to his mother and popping the last one into his own mouth. Then he opened a basket behind him to reveal a load of the strawberries and the three of them ate in delight.

The next day Hunith went back to Ealdor, she promised she would keep in touch and would come back as soon as possible. Merlin sat in their house and looked around. It now looked like a proper home.

It had the bed he had made, the table, and the chairs. It had a wooden chest they had bought which stored some plates and cutlery. There was a pile of planks in one corner which Merlin was in the process of making into a small cupboard for their clothes. There was the fireplace which had a spit and pot in front of it left there by the previous owner of the house. Finally there was a rug on the floor which Hunith had brought for them as a wedding gift as well as a few more sets of clothes for merlin and a few of her old dresses for Freya.

A few minutes later Freya came in carrying and basket of washing. She laid it out on the bed and folded it up "you really need to finish that cupboard" she said leaving the clothes in a pile on the bed"

Merlin sighed "it's not the only thing I need to do" he said. Freya tilted her head questioningly so he explained "Magic cannot solve everything for us and we have nearly used all of our money, we need to be able to buy seeds at least so that I can use magic to make them grow. I need to get a job"

"As what?" asked Freya. "I'm not sure yet, but I will need to think of something soon" he replied.

**So, did you like that chapter? There should be another one soon. THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for you guys and this looks like it will be another long story, not sure if it will be as long as Merlin's trust (one of my other stories) but we'll see**

**Chapter 10**

It only took a week for Merlin to find a job and when he did he was happy with it. He had been walking through the village when he heard a scream and then cries for help. Immediately he ran towards the sound. Once he located the source he found that the screaming was caused by a small boy. The cries for help were caused by the mother.

The first thing Merlin saw was a lot of blood. He soon found out that the boy had been hit by a rearing horse and its hoof had made a nasty gash on his head which was now bleeding heavily.

"We need a healer" cried a woman in the large crowd now forming. "There's no healer close enough to get here before it's too late." shouted back a man. "Please can't anyone help him" sobbed the boy's mother.

Merlin, realising there was no one else rushed forward and knelt next to the boy, "It's ok, I've learnt from a physician" he told the women, who saw him as his last hope so nodded. Merlin took off his shirt and folded it up and made the mother press it against the wound.

Once Merlin had made sure they were being pressed on firmly he then turned back to the crowd and shouted "move back, he needs air" then he turned to a young man and said "Please, can you get me some water?" the man looked shocked but dashed of straight away.

Merlin then turned to a woman and said "Will you please get me some bandages or clean sheets?" she also nodded and rushed off. Merlin turned back to the Mother and asked her name "Charlotte" she gulped through her tears "And his?" he asked. "Matthew" Charlotte told him

Merlin bit his lip as blood started to soak through his shirt but was relieved when the water and sheets turned up "We don't have any bandages sorry" said the women. "It's ok, these will do" Merlin replied hurriedly.

Merlin was also glad when his wife turned up "merlin" she cried "Is there anything I can do?" Merlin gave her the sheets and said "tear them into strips to be used as bandages" Freya nodded and did as Merlin said.

Merlin took one of the strips Freya had cut and made it into a pad which he placed on the wound before taking another strip and using it to secure the pad by tying it round Matthew's head. He then took a third strip which he folded up and dipped into the bucket of water he had been given which he used to clean around the wound.

He then poured some of the water on the bandaged wound so that the make shift bandage was now damp. He hoped this might help rinse the wound and keep the body temperature down. Then he proceeded in wrapping more bandages around the wound.

Once he was sure he had staunched the flow of blood he called for some men to help him as he carefully lifted Matthew up and took him to his bed. From there he could do nothing but wait until the wound had stopped bleeding completely.

About an hour later he took of the bandages to examine the wound. He was glad to see it had stopped bleeding, but to his alarm there was a lot of swelling. Freya came in and asked "how is it?" merlin looked at her worriedly and said "It's stopped bleeding but the swelling suggests that the skull may be crack, and that can be deadly.

"Well then, heal him" Freya said. Merlin raised his eyebrows "What?" Freya sighed "HEAL him" she repeated. "With magic?" he asked. Freya nodded. Merlin looked doubtful for a moment but then said "Ok, go and get my book"

Freya immediately disappeared and returned a minute later holding Merlin's magic book. Merlin took it and then flipped through the pages until he found a suitable spell. **"Torgan borne ic satoh kake"** he said, placing his hand over Matthew's head. When he raised his hand he was glad to see that the swelling had gone down greatly and the boy's breathing had steadied.

Merlin cleaned the wound again before replacing the bandages over Matthew's head. Then merlin slumped down in a chair and said "Take charlotte some water, she's had quite a shock and needs looking after" Freya nodded and left.

The next morning Matthew woke up slightly, "Mother?" he asked tiredly. Merlin took the boy's hand and said "it's ok, you've had a nasty bump to the head but you'll be all right." "Where's mother?" Matthew asked again. Merlin went and fetched charlotte so she could talk to her son.

Once he had woken up a bit more Matthew allowed Merlin to check his wound once more and merlin said that it would soon be healed and the bandages could be taken off the next day.

He was about to leave when Charlotte stopped him "We must repay you for you kindness." Merlin was about to shake his head but she said "He would have died without you, please let us repay you" "you don't need too" Merlin said.

But it was too late, charlotte had gone inside and soon returned with a loaf of bread "This is to say thank you" and then she handed over a shirt "And this is for your shirt that you covered in blood, it is my older sons but I don't think he will miss it" Merlin thanked her and took the gifts.

He was nearly home when he was stopped again, this time by a man named Joseph Hatton; Merlin knew that many of the villagers saw him as the authority of the village. "Excuse me but I saw what you did back there. It was very skilful" Joseph said. "Thank you" replied Merlin.

"You knew to the village, aren't you" said Joseph. Merlin nodded. "Some of the villagers and I were just thinking that, maybe you could become our village healer. I mean, we don't have any Healers near here and often deaths happen because of that. You could receive patients outside the village as well but it would help everyone out if they knew that we had a skilled healer here..." Joseph explained.

Merlin stared at him shocked, "Me?" he asked. Joseph nodded. Merlin blinked, but quickly recovered "I've been looking for a job, this would be great" he said. "You accept, wonderful" cried Joseph and he walked of spreading the news to everyone.

Merlin walked home in a daze and once he got in he sat down and told Freya the news. "This is great! They probably won't have that many injuries and your helping others, I'm so proud of you!" Freya said in happiness.

**So I hope you liked that chapter, tomorrow will be the Christmas based chapter so I hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I decided that this chapter was needed and it is set the day after the last Arthur chapter Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11**

Gaius heard the door open and looked up. He was surprised when in the doorway he saw Morgana. "Morgana, what are you doing here?" Morgana walked right into the room before speaking "Why didn't Merlin tell me about his magic when I told him about mine?" she asked

Gaius sighed, "Morgana" he said. "He could have helped me then" said Morgana. Gaius tried again "Morgana" he said, but Morgana interrupted again "All this time I've been alone when all along Merlin had magic!"

"Morgana" Gaius snapped "merlin didn't tell you because I told him not to. I wasn't sure if you would take it well or not and I feared for him, trust me when I say this but he wanted nothing more than to tell you." He explained

"Why did you tell him not to?" she asked. "Because I had told him to keep it a secret for so long I didn't want to break that secrecy, now I know I was wrong but please, if you are angry, blame me not Merlin" replied Gaius.

Morgana nodded in thought then said "it's ok Gaius, I understand, I am angry but I forgive you." "Thank you Morgana" said Gaius. Then Morgana left and Gaius was slightly stunned in how suddenly it had all happened.

Morgana went back to her room and thought, Merlin had told them. Merlin had told ARTHUR and he had been ok with it. Wouldn't it be ok for her to tell him? She decided that she would; Tomorrow.

The next day morgana woke up determined. She got dressed and ate her breakfast before heading towards Arthur's chambers. She knocked on the door then took a deep breath before entering. Inside Arthur was sitting at his desk reading a letter.

He looked up and when he saw her he said "Morgana, what are you doing here?" Morgana took a moment to think about how similar everyone was before saying "I want to talk to you about magic"

Arthur looked around and gestured for Morgana to close the door, which she did. She then sat down on a chair in front of Arthur's desk. "Is this about Merlin?" Arthur asked. Morgana shook her head "No, it's about me"

Arthur looked at her, confused "go on" he said. "Merlin has had his magic since he was born, he didn't have a choice in having It." said Morgana. "I thought this wasn't about Merlin" interrupted Arthur. Morgana ignored him "I didn't have a choice either." She said.

There was silence "What?" said Arthur. Morgana took another deep breath "Arthur, I have magic, I have since that fire in my room a few months ago, I'm not evil Arthur" Once again there was silence "I would never think you were evil Morgana, you're like a sister to me" said Arthur.

Morgana stared at Arthur "You believe me?" she said; Arthur nodded. "You don't hate me" she said; Arthur nodded. "You don't mind" she said; Arthur nodded and said "I don't mind about Merlin, why I would mind about you. I understand why you didn't tell me and now I know I am definitely not going to tell my father"

"Thank you Arthur" cried Morgana and she stood up, went over to Arthur and hugged him. Arthur was surprised at first but then hugged her back. After that Morgana smiled at him before leaving. She was very happy for the rest of the day.

**So I hope that this was a good chapter and from now on you definitely won't get another one till tomorrow. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh My God guys I am sorry this is a day late but my computer broke down just as I was about to post it. I am REALLY sorry! Please forgive me!**

**So here is you special Christmas based chapter; Better late than never. It would have been posted sooner but I have been busy all morning doing "FAMILY" stuff *groan* anyway so here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Also has anyone watched the doctor who Christmas special because I did. It was awesome but very confusing! Merry Christmas for 2013! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Freya had just brushed the last bit of snow of the doorstep when Merlin came in with some fire wood. He put it in a pile by the fireplace and then said "I will have to get some more tomorrow. As it's so cold we will need a lot of it."

"We'll manage" she said. Then merlin brought his hand from behind his back and said "I've also got some holly. The halls of Camelot were always decked with it at Christmas and if it's good enough for them, it's good enough for you." Then he draped the holly around the house as Freya laughed at him.

"You are silly" she told him. He pouted and said "Well I also got some mistletoe" Freya laughed as he did indeed bring out some mistletoe but went along with it as he came and kissed her.

In Camelot, preparations for Christmas celebrations were also well underway. Many geese had been ordered and the kitchens were chaotic in the rush to get the food ready. The great hall was being donned with many rich and beautiful decorations and everyone was excited.

Arthur and Morgana went out to town together to buy Christmas presents along with Gwen and George, who had replaced Merlin as Arthur's man-servant. Arthur was shocked when he had finally persuaded George to call him Arthur ad realised that he was getting used to his new servant, aside from the jokes.

Two days later on Christmas day, Freya and Merlin were sat by the fire. On the fire there was a nice chicken roasting and when it was done they took it off the spit and cut it up. They shared it between the two of them but couldn't eat it all so left the rest for later that day.

Then merlin got out a small box which he gave to Freya. Inside was a necklace made of a thin black string with a blue glass pendant on the end. "It's beautiful" she gasped as merlin undid the clasp and put the necklace on her neck.

Afterwards she got out for him a small parcel which, when opened, revealed a simple leather belt which merlin also put on immediately. Merlin then opened the parcels from Gaius and his mother.

Gaius had sent them a small bottle of cider which Merlin cracked open and poured them both a drink of. Hunith sent them two candles which Merlin placed on the table until they were needed.

Meanwhile, in Camelot, there was a mighty feast going on in the great hall. Many lords and ladies had been invited to dine and it was a good meal. Arthur and Morgana sat side by side and opened their presents from Uther. He had given Morgana a pair of pearl earrings which she found very pretty so put them on straight away. Uther had given Arthur a jewel encrusted sword which Arthur swiped a few times in front of the crowd.

In return, Morgana had gotten Uther a new saddle for his horse and Arthur gave him a new cloak. There were a number of other presents before the feasts end but when it finally came, both Arthur and Morgana were glad.

About an hour after the feast, Morgana and Gwen made their way to Arthur's chambers. When they got there the three smiled at each other as Arthur welcomed them in. They had planned to give each other their present in a more personal environment.

Arthur gave morgana a small dagger to protect herself with and gave Gwen a small embroidered headband to tie back her hair with knowing that she wouldn't want something expensive. Both women accepted their gifts with gratitude.

Morgana gave Arthur a new pair of boots which he was glad of as a rat had chewed threw his last pair. She gave Gwen a small wooden box with a key which she could keep her jewellery in or other valuable possessions she may have.

Finally Gwen gave Morgana a golden flower broach and Arthur a pair of leather gauntlets that just so happened to match the boots Morgana had given him. He frowned "Did you to buy these together?" he asked. "Of course we did, you saw us there together, you took us there!" answered Morgana. "Well, anyway, thank you" said Arthur.

For a few moments there was silence. Then, suddenly, there was a tap at the window and they all jumped. Arthur grabbed his sword and crept towards his window. When he got there he quickly opened the window and saw, three neatly wrapped presents. He brought them inside and showed them to the two women.

He put them on the table and the three of them stared at them for a moment before Morgana picked one up and looked at the label. She went pale; "What? What is it" cried Arthur In worry. Morgana just shook her head and put the parcel back down "They're from Merlin" she said.

Again there was silence as the three looked at the presents. Once Morgana had recovered once more she picked up the present again and again read the label. "This one is for you" she said handing the parcel to Gwen who opened it and found a wooden bead necklace.

Morgana picked up the second parcel "This one is mine" she said and tore of the wrapping, finding a similar necklace to Gwen's inside but made of darker wood. She smiled and put it on.

Then there was only Arthur's present left, he picked it up and read the label it said:

_Merry Christmas you prat, firstly, I didn't deliver this by magic but with a bird and secondly just so you know, the thing inside is magical and will alert you if you are in any danger, but you don't have to wear it. See you. Merlin_

Arthur cautiously opened his gift and inside found a broach. It was of a golden dragon like Camelot's emblem; He picked it up gently and examined t. After a while he placed it back on the table. "Well, good night" he said and walked of as if in a daze.

Morgana and Gwen watched him go before both sighing and leaving the room. It had been a good, but surprising day.

Meanwhile in Gaius's chambers, Gaius was opening his own present from Merlin. Inside he found three money pouches along with the note "For whoever you need to give them away to next time" Gaius chuckled as he too went to bed.

Outside in the cold night air it once again began to snow. Through the falling snowflakes a Merlin flew away from Camelot back towards its master. It didn't take long and in a few minutes it landed upon the shoulder of Merlin who was standing on the road to Camelot, watching as the lights went out and the castle fell into a happy slumber. He watched for one more moment before he turned back towards his own village and suddenly disappeared.

**So I hope this was suitable for you all. I must say it was difficult think of presents for them all but I think I have done all right. I don't know when I will update again but until then; MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all and to all a good night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right so now on I will be putting in some of the episode. There will be smaller chapter in between and some massive plot changes as well but I will see how it goes. First; The knights of Idirsholas...**

**Chapter 13**

It was a month after Christmas and Merlin's job as a healer was earning enough for them. Merlin had just treated a dislocated shoulder when Ark (his bird) flew in. Merlin took of the letter tied to his foot and threw out a scrap of meat to Ark. The letter was from Gaius.

_Dear Merlin_

_I am glad that you are doing well, but I fear for Camelot. Morgana has been acting suspicious and I suspect that Morgous has something to do with it. Also, Arthur has left to see if a sighting is true. If this sighting is true then it means that Camelot is in danger as the legendary knights of Idirsholas have been brought back to life and only Morgous can do that._

_I know you have a new life now but I thought that you would like to know, as if Camelot falls then everyone is affected. There have been other minor problems, but as Morgana, Gwen and Arthur all know of the threats to Camelot, we have been able to deal with them._

_Gaius_

Merlin read the letter and frowned. He then got up and hurriedly packed a bag and wrote a letter for Freya. Then he disappeared.

Far away in Camelot, Merlin suddenly appeared just outside the boundaries. He heard a galloping of hoofs behind him so jumped behind a tree. He watched as Arthur rode past him into Camelot before quietly following. When he saw the prince stop he also stopped and looked around. Everyone was asleep.

He saw Arthur's panic and then they both headed into the castle. Merlin followed Arthur to the throne room, where there was no one. Then to Gaius's Chamber where Gaius was sleeping on his desk. Then to Morgana's room where he placed Gwen on the bed before finding Morgana.

Merlin frowned when he realised that Arthur was stressing Morgana out. He reached out and talked to Morgana. _"Morgana, don't cry out and don't let Arthur know I'm here."_ He said. Morgana blinked in surprise before thinking _"Merlin?"_

"_Yes, you need to calm down, just say to Arthur that it was probably your magic that is keeping you awake."_ Merlin told her and he listened as Morgana gave the excuse to Arthur and he seemed to accept it.

"We must go and find my father" said Arthur and he and Morgana left the room closely followed by Merlin in the shadows. They found Uther in his chambers and Arthur ran to him and tried to wake him up.

"_Say that we can't do anything for him like this, we need to try and find a cure for the sickness."_ Said Merlin and again Morgana conveyed the message.

Arthur sighed but nodded, "Go to Gaius's chambers. He is sitting at his desk so must have been working on something." Morgana nodded "What will you do?" she asked. "I'm going to search the lower town." replied Arthur.

The two went off in their separate direction and Merlin looked torn before deciding to go after Morgana. He found her in Gaius's chambers and he paused before saying "Morgana" Morgana gasped and looked up "merlin" she cried, "What are you doing here"

Before he could answer her she had stood up and was hugging him "I thought I would never see you again." she said. Merlin smiled at her "I am here to help, but tell, have you been speaking to Morgous?" he asked.

Morgana paused before nodding. Merlin groaned "Morgana, I know she is dear to you but if she takes over Camelot then it won't help anyone but herself. She will be like Uther but she will put different people in power and leave others without food or money. You know Arthur is changing and when he becomes king, he will change the laws so they are fair on all. Don't side with Morgous simply because of you hatred of Uther."

Morgana frowned but before she could say anything Merlin said "I have to go, Arthur's coming; think about what I said" before disappearing. He only went into his old room but that didn't matter. He listened at the door and heard Arthur come in and tell morgana to go with him.

Merlin followed the two and watched as they looked out of the window. Merlin looked as soon as the other two were gone. There he saw 8 riders heading towards the castle; he quickly followed Arthur back to his father and watched as the prince began to slowly drag his father out of the room.

Merlin left them and thought; they needed to find a way to wake everyone up. He decided to do the one thing he hoped he wouldn't have to; he went to see Killgarah.

When he first arrived in the dragon's cave he panicked as Killgarah seemed to be under the sleeping spell. But when Merlin called his name, the dragon began to stir. "MERLIN! What are you doing back here" he asked.

Merlin stepped forward and said "Gaius wrote to me and said that Camelot was in trouble. I haven't abandoned it yet" The dragon huffed and said "and what can I do for you young warlock. Surely if you think you're ready to leave your destiny behind then you don't need me."

"I need to know how to break the sleeping spell." replied Merlin. "Why should I help you? You made a promise which you have not kept" said the dragon "You said you would set me free"

"I'm sorry, if you help me this time, I will set you free" pleaded Merlin. "I cannot trust you" replied the dragon. "I swear on my mother's life that I will free you" said Merlin. The dragon paused "This is a promise I know you will keep." he said "But to free me you will need one of the swords of the knights which threaten Camelot"

"Please just tell me how to break the spell" said Merlin. "The spell is attached to the lady Morgana. To remove the spell you must kill her." said the dragon bluntly. Merlin slumped "there must be another way" he cried.

"There is not" replied the dragon. "What if I took her to the lake of Avalon, could that get rid the spell?" asked Merlin. The dragon paused again "It might" he said eventually "But it would be risky" "It is a risk I'll have to take" said Merlin before leaving.

**So how do you like the first chapter follow the episodes? They should work but what do you think? Part 2 should be posted in the next two days.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the Knights of Idirsholas part 2 and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 14**

Merlin ran through the castle before realising he had no idea where Arthur and Morgana were. "Where are you" he asked Morgana through their link and waited until he heard her echoing reply of "the throne room" and then he disappeared and reappeared behind a pillar in the throne room.

He looked round the pillar and saw Morgana looking worriedly at Arthur who was yawning and looked as if he was just about to go to sleep. Arthur was leaning against the door through which Merlin could hear the knights of Idirsholas trying to get in.

He watched as Arthur finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. Then Morgana began to run forward to wake Arthur up; as she did this Merlin stepped out of the shadows. "Leave him Morgana" he said and she turned around to face him.

"This is your last chance to choose what side you are on; Morgous's or Arthur's." Merlin told her. Morgana looked at him terrified. She looked round to the door then her gaze slid down to Arthur. She took a deep breath then said "Arthur's"

Merlin relaxed slightly and stepped towards her, "Then you must trust me. Morgous put a spell on you to make those around you sleep, we need to break that spell. There is a way, but it is dangerous and you may die." he explained.

Morgana bit her lip "Is there no other way?" she asked. "To kill you" replied Merlin with his eyebrows raised. Morgana hesitated before saying "then I choose the first way" she said.

Merlin smiled at her "first we need a way to leave Camelot without threat from Morgous." He said. Merlin thought for a moment before saying "I need to knock you out." Morgana stared at him "What?" she asked. "I need to knock you out. You won't be harmed I promise." Merlin Replied.

Again Morgana hesitated before nodding. Merlin then raised his hand toward Morgana and she fell into his arms. He then transported her to the edge of the lake of Avalon and laid her on the ground before transporting back to Camelot.

Merlin then made a connection with Morgous. "_Morgous_" he said. "_Who are you_?" came back a question in reply. _"I am a protector of Camelot you will leave now and release your control on the knights."_ commanded Merlin.

Merlin heard laughter echoing through his head before Morgous said "_Why should I leave, you won't you even face me" _Merlin frowned "_I don't need to face you, I have morgana, she will be returned to Camelot safe and sound as long as you leave Camelot safe and sound under Pendragon rule."_ He said.

"_You're bluffing_" replied Morgous. "_You think so? Try and sense Morgana then if you don't believe Me."_ answered Merlin. There was a moment of silence before Morgous asked_ "What have you done with her?"_

"_I have merely taken her away from the castle. She will be returned when you have left_" Merlin replied. "_Why are you doing this? Magic is outlawed under Pendragon rule."_ said Morgous. Merlin sighed and answered "_No, Magic is outlawed under Uther's rule, Arthur will be a much better king_"

"_Then why not let me kill Uther?"_ asked Morgous. _"Because Arthur is not yet ready to be king"_ replied Merlin. Morgous then became angry "_I will find out who you are and you will pay for defying me."_ She shouted threw the connection. "_Remember, I have Morgana_" replied Merlin dangerously. There was a moment before Morgous said "_very well, I am leaving_" before she cut the connection.

Merlin felt her magic leave and heard the knights go limp. Just to check he went over to the door and opened it; outside were the seven knights lying on the floor. Before leaving Merlin took one of the knight's swords and turned back to Arthur.

Merlin paused while looking at the prince; he then snapped his fingers and a pencil and paper appeared. He quickly wrote a note and left it by Arthur. Just then Arthur began to stir and he opened his eyes. Merlin stepped back before quickly disappearing.

The prince shot bolt upright "Merlin?" he asked loudly before looking around and realising the room was empty. He then looked to his side and saw the note; he picked it up and read it.

_Right so firstly; don't be angry, I have just about single-handedly saved all of Camelot. Secondly, you might have noticed that morgana is missing. That is because Morgous had put a spell on her that made everyone fall asleep, I have taken her to break that spell. _

_Your father should wake in a few hours and if Morgana is not back by then, please distract him so he doesn't notice that she is missing. At the latest she should be back by tonight. Or she's dead, but I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. She will be fine; probably._

_I told you I hadn't abandoned you_

_Merlin _

Arthur sighed and looked around again. He noticed his father and decided to take him back to his chambers, how he was going to explain all this, he had no idea.

At the shores of the lakes of Avalon, Merlin had just appeared and was now crouching over Morgana. He woke her up and said "Are you ok" Morgana nodded and stood up. "Where are we?" She asked. "This is the lake of Avalon" Merlin replied "We might be able to break the spell here."

Morgana turned to him "Are you sure that I'm the source; you're not falling asleep" she asked. At that moment Merlin yawned "I am falling asleep and I am sure; I have good sources of information." He replied.

Morgana nodded and turned to the lake "How does it work then?" she asked. "Last time I was here, the person had to go into the lake, alone" Merlin replied. Morgana nodded and without any more questions walked into the lake.

Unlike Freya, she only had to go in waist height before something happened. The world around her seemed to freeze and a little blue pixie appeared. "Do not shame us, we are no pixies; we are Sidhe." It said.

Morgana frowned and it smirked at her mockingly "We can read your thoughts lady Morgana, I know what you are thinking." The Sidhe said. "Then you know why I am here?" Morgana asked. The Sidhe nodded "We know a lot of thing, you are her to break a spell, but I ask why we should? You were willing for this dark magic to be placed on you, why should we take it off?"

"Because I am not the same person" answered Morgana "I realise that I was wrong and know that the near ally I made was evil. I no longer follow that dark path into shadows, please I ask you to help me" The Sidhe tilted it's head "A valid argument and I can see that you speak the truth; at least you think you do. Prove it to me"

"How" asked Morgana. "Throw away the last tie to that side of you that you possess. Toss it into the water and the spell will be broken." replied the Sihde. Morgana frowned in confusion but then she remembered. She lifted her wrist up in front of her and looked at the bracelet that was on it; the bracelet Morgous had given her.

She took it off and was about to throw it into the water but she paused. The bracelet was so pretty and it was the only connection left to her sister. Then she remembered why she was there and she turned to look at Merlin. The look of caring on his face was enough for her and she whirled back around and tossed the bracelet into the lake.

There was then a bright light and when it faded she found that she was back on the shore standing next to Merlin. "Are you ok" asked Merlin. Morgana steadied herself and nodded "I hope I never have to do that again" she said. Merlin smiled at her and said "I'll take you back to Camelot." She smiled back before they suddenly appeared back in her chambers.

"How did you do that?" she asked in awe. "Magic" Merlin answered obviously. "Will you teach me?" Morgana asked. Merlin hesitated "I would but there is no time, if I ever come back then I will teach you" he said.

Morgana frowned sadly "What's wrong" asked Merlin. "I just feel that sometimes, the magic gets to strong, like I will lose control again like I did when I first found out I had magic. I don't want to lose control of my magic. What if I get found out or hurt someone? I don't want that to happen" Morgana explained.

Merlin sighed "When I was little, it was like that me too." he said "I didn't know anyone with magic and I didn't have any friends. I used my magic and nearly killed my best friend, but he survived and I stayed his best friend but it haunted me forever. At the start of each week I would put a load of energy into one thing so it didn't have a chance to lose control again. I did accidently blow up some trees but that didn't matter." Morgana laughed when he said this.

Merlin walked over to Morgana's dressing table and picked up a ring with a white gem in it "You might not be able to blow up a tree every week but if you ever feel like you need to get rid some energy you can use this ring."

Merlin closed his eyes and muttered are words in the old religion. "I have enchanted it so that you can store as much energy as you like inside it and if it is ever needed you can draw the energy from it, though it is hard and I haven't managed to find a way to control the flow out of it so it may be dangerous to try but it will be safe to put any energy you want inside it."

Then he gave Morgana the ring and she slipped it on and smiled, "Thank you merlin" she said. Then before he could leave she hugged him again. Then he stood back and disappeared; just as Arthur came in through the door.

"Morgana, you're all right" he said thankfully. Morgana laughed "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Merlin told me that there was a chance you may die" explained Arthur. "Well I didn't, wait, Merlin spoke to you?" Morgana said. "No, he left me a letter" replied Arthur bitterly. Then he looked up "He spoke to you, didn't he." He said. Morgana paused before saying, "Yes, I spoke to him"

"What did he say?" asked Arthur eagerly. "He gave me a way of controlling my magic." replied Morgana. "Is that all?" asked Arthur, downcast. "Yes Arthur, I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready." comforted Morgana. "Sure he will" Arthur said sarcastically; Morgana just shook her head at him.

Meanwhile in the village of Eriswell, Merlin walked back into his house; where he found a not so pleased wife. "Where have you been?" cried Freya. "Hunting, we need more food." replied Merlin. Freya put one hand on her hip "And you couldn't tell me first?" she inquired. "It was a spur of the moment sort of thing" answered Merlin. Freya raised her eyebrows "You've been out ALL day" she said. "You know how bad at hunting I am" was merlin's excuse.

Freya hummed disbelievingly "did you catch anything?" she asked. "A deer and two rabbits" he replied, laying his catch out on the table. "You used magic" Freya said. Merlin nodded. Freya sighed, not quite believing Merlin but deciding to drop the subject "Ok, if you say so, let's go to bad" she said.

**I hope you liked the second part. If you have any questions then feel free to ask. THANKS **


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter for you and it is another episode. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 15**

A week after the attack on Camelot Merlin crept out of the house with the sword he had taken of one of the knights of Idirsholas. He then transported himself to the dragons cave, "Ok, I'm here, what do I do now?" he asked the dragon who was already sitting on the rock.

"If you go down the steps of the cliff, you will find a chain; use the sword to break It." replied the dragon. "What will you do to Camelot once you are free?" Merlin asked. "That is not your business young warlock" replied the dragon. "I command you not to hurt anyone in its walls" said Merlin.

The dragon merely laughed "you cannot command me, may I remind you your mother's life is at stake here" it said. Merlin sighed but made his way down the steps. Once he got to the bottom Merlin found the chain and, taking a deep breath, swung the sword and broke the chain.

Once Merlin had done that, the dragon roared and flew out of the cave. Merlin's eyes widened and he quickly transported himself to the outside of Camelot. There he saw the dragon fly out of the entrance to the cave and then, to Merlin's horror, begin to terrorise Camelot. "What have I done?" he thought to himself.

Five minutes later Gaius woke up to the sound of roaring. He sat up straight and jumped when he saw a frantic Merlin pacing round the room. "Merlin, what's going on?" Gaius asked immediately getting the boy's attention.

"Gaius" said merlin, seeming surprised the man was awake. "What's going on?" repeated Gaius. Merlin hesitated "I may have released the great dragon in return for some information and now he's terrorising the city." He said quickly.

Gaius ran that through his head again before saying "What?" Merlin bit his lip "I swore on my mother's life that I would release him, he wouldn't give me information if I didn't." he explained.

Gaius sighed "Has the king been alerted?" he asked. Merlin nodded "The bells stopped ringing just before you woke up." he said. Gaius nodded in thought "Well, what are you going to do?" he asked Merlin.

"I need to go back to Freya" said Merlin "Not for long but I can't just leave for days without an exclamation." Gaius raised his eyebrows "So you are going to leave Camelot to deal with a dragon on its own?" he asked sceptically.

"No" said Merlin then he ran his hand through his hair and thought then he said "What if I put a shield up around the city; protect it in some way."

Gaius frowned and said "A shield that size would need a lot of power and the further away you got the more power you would need. Do you think you are strong enough for that?" he asked. Merlin paused "not yet, but I know something I can latch the power onto" he said. Then, before Gaius could say anything, Merlin disappeared.

Merlin reappeared outside Morgana's chambers. He knocked on the door and waited. A moment later Morgana opened the door and gasped when she saw Merlin standing there. "Merlin; What are you doing here?" she asked.

Merlin quickly entered and said "Long story short, Dragon attacking Camelot, need to go away for a few days, need to leave a shield around the city." Morgana blinked "What?" she asked. Merlin sighed, "There is a dragon attacking Camelot" he said.

Morgana nodded "Is that in any way your fault?" she asked. "Maybe," replied Merlin after a pause. "Anyway" he continued "I need to go back to my village for a few days so need to put up a shield around the city to protect it" he explained.

Morgana raised her eyebrows "What has that got to do with me?" she asked. "I am not yet powerful enough to hold the shield from that far away. This means I have to attach it to a source of power." Answered Merlin and he looked at Morgana as she nodded to show that she understood.

"The ring I gave should be a good enough source for now, if I put as much power as I can into it now." He finished. "You could've have told me that you needed the ring" said Morgana taking the ring of her finger and giving it to Merlin.

Merlin took it then looked at Morgana in surprise "There is already more power than I left in this ring when I gave it to you." He said, frowning. "I have already started to put magic inside of it" explained Morgana. "You are more powerful than I thought" said Merlin before getting back to work.

He closed his eyes in concentration and Morgana watched in awe as a golden light slipped out of Merlin and into the ring. When he was finished the ring looked like it was slightly glowing with energy.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Morgana "What" he asked when he saw her amazed face. "When I do that, the light is more red than gold" Morgana explained. "Everyone magic is different. It's just who they are." replied Merlin. Morgana nodded "What now?" she asked.

"Now I just have to make the shield and latch the power onto the ring." Then he stepped back and holding onto the ring said **"Bitha lota protect ic malic peatis calta mah ringen tarco" **Morgana watched as his eyes flashed gold and then followed Merlin as he rushed over to the window.

Morgana gasped as a shimmering dome spread over Camelot and when it reached the dragon stopped its flames getting though. Once the whole of the city and lower town was covered, the shield then became transparent.

Merlin turned back from the window and said "That should hold him of for long enough. It would be helpful if you could fuel it with as much magic as you can because as soon as the ring loses power then it will start drawing energy from me."

Morgana nodded "I will try" she said. There was a pause before Merlin said "I'm surprised no one has come to check on you yet" Morgana frowned and then turned around suddenly as someone said "Someone has"

**I would have carried it on now but I thought I would be evil and leave it as a cliff hanger. Is it, Arthur or Gwen or even Uther! You'll have to wait and see...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post but I'm back at school and have a lot of work to do. So anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

Merlin's eyes darted as they searched through the shadows. Then he found the person who had spoken and relaxed as Gwen came forward into the light.

"Gwen" Morgana sighed, relieved that it wasn't a guard. Gwen ignored Morgana and stared at merlin "What are you doing back here" she asked. Merlin opened his mouth to say something but before he could Gwen began to speak;

"You just left! You left us with nothing except Arthur to tell us that you had magic and had run of with a druid girl. You didn't leave us any notes or send us any letters to tell us how you were doing, you sent us a Christmas present but we had no idea where you were and if you were ok. Why come back now just because we're in danger. You could have stayed and protected us in a much more easy way! Tell me, why did you not even think, to say hello to me or Arthur when you came back last time!" She stopped and looked at Merlin who was looking rather nervous under her glare.

"I couldn't stay. I loved that druid girl and I wanted to live with her. I couldn't do that under Uther's rule so I left. We're doing fine in a little village about a day's ride from here; I am a healer and earn enough to keep us well. I miss you every day but if it was a choice between being with her and possibly never seeing again, then I am sorry, but I choose her. You love Arthur, you know how it feels to not be able to be with him, and I stay with Freya as I love her just as much. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you." Merlin said eventually when he had recovered from his scolding.

There was a pause before Gwen hugged him. Merlin was surprised but then there was a roar from the dragon and they broke apart. "I need to go" said Merlin before turning to Morgana "Keep that ring safe" he told her. Then he waved to both women before disappearing.

Merlin reappeared just outside his house. It was now dawn and was getting light. Merlin thought what he would say and decided on the truth; part of it anyway.

He walked inside the house and found a worried Freya inside "Freya, why are you awake?" He asked. Freya's head whipped up to look at him, "Why am I awake? WHY AM I AWAKE! WHY ARE YOU AWAKE AND SNEEKING OUT OF THE HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY NIGHT?" She cried.

"Freya," Merlin began but was interrupted by Freya saying "Don't you_ Freya _me and pretend that it was nothing. Tell me the TRUTH!" Merlin sighed, "I was in Camelot" he admitted and before Freya could say anything he said "There is a dragon attacking the city and this is one thing that Uther can't fight."

Freya's eyes widened "A dragon?" she whispered in awe. Merlin nodded. "What are you going to do?" asked Freya. Merlin shrugged "I don't know. I've set up a shield but until Gaius writes to me, I don't know what I can do" he said.

Freya nodded sadly, "They'll be alright, you know that." She said. Merlin gave her a weak smile as he sat down on the other chair.

Two days later, in Camelot, Uther was holding a council meeting with the knights, Gaius and Arthur. "How are we coping" asked Uther. "The dragon is still out there and we are beginning to have a shortage of food. I say that we can hold up maybe a week as long as that shield thing lasts." replied Arthur.

"So this _shield_ is still holding" said Uther sceptically. "Yes sire" said Arthur "The dragon has not been able to get through to attack anyone sire"

Uther nodded "And there's no explanation for the shield" he asked. "None other than magic sire" replied Gaius. "What about our attacks on the dragon?" he asked Arthur. "None have been successful in even harming the dragon and 6 men have been killed" replied the prince.

Uther sighed and turned back to Gaius "Have you found any way to kill this dragon?" he asked. Gaius shook his head "None sire, the only way to kill a dragon is with a dragon lord" he said. Uther glared at the wall "They are all dead" he said. Gaius shuffled and immediately the kings attention was captured "What do you know?" he asked. Gaius sighed "what if there was one last dragon-lord left" he said. Uther stood up and approached Gaius "Impossible" he said.

"But if there was?" asked Gaius. "What do you mean" Uther retuned the question. "I believe that there is one dragon-lord left. I believe it is, Balinor" said Gaius. "Balinor?" repeated Uther. "Where does he live?" asked Arthur.

"He was last seen in Cenred's land." replied Gaius. "Then I will leave at once" said Arthur. "You can't; we are at war with Cenred's kingdom, if they found out you were in his land you would die" replied Uther.

"Then I will go alone and under cover." stated Arthur. "You will die" cried Uther. "I will die eventually if I stay here!" argued Arthur. "I will not let you" replied the king. "I will not stay here and let my people die of hunger and eventually dragon attacks." protested Arthur.

"My concern is with you" proclaimed Uther. "And mine is with the people" replied his son before he left to get ready. Uther shook his head as he watched his son go.

3 hours later merlin received a letter while treating a patient with a broken arm. Once finished he opened it quickly and read the note from Gaius. After he read the letter he hurriedly left the patients house and made for his own.

He burst in and began to pack a bag. Freya stood as she watched her husband frantically rush around the house. "Merlin, what's wrong!" She said grabbing his hand. Merlin looked at her "Gaius found a way to stop the dragon." He replied. Freya frowned "What is it? She asked.

"When magic was aloud in Camelot there were also people called dragon-lords; they could control dragons. Uther had them all wiped out as it was too much like magic. Gaius says there is one left and that Arthur had gone to find him" Explained Merlin.

Freya frowned again "Then, where are you going? I'm sure Arthur can handle himself getting one man?" she said. Merlin stopped "Freya, Gaius says that this dragon-lord, he's my father!" he told her.

Freya gaped "What?" she said "Your father?" Merlin nodded "I have to go!" he exclaimed. Freya sighed "I know you do, this is important." She said. Merlin paused at her sad voice. He faced her and took her hands and said "What's wrong?"

Freya looked down and avoided Merlin's question. "Freya!" Merlin said exasperatedly. Freya looked back up at him; "Merlin, I'm pregnant" she said. Merlin blinked "What?" Freya looked back down again "I'm pregnant" she said quietly.

There was a moments silence before Merlin said "Freya, that's wonderful news!" Freya looked surprised "Really?" she said. Merlin laughed "I'm going to be a father, what could be better?" he cried. Then he saw Freya bit his lip and realised why she was worried.

"Freya, I'll be fine. I'll be back in a few days and I'll have found my father. I promise I'll be alright" he comforted. Freya smiled weakly at him "Look after yourself" she said. Merlin grinned "I always do" he replied and then he finished packing and left, still in awe of all the news.

**I bet none of you were expecting that this early in the story, hope it hasn't ruined it for any of you. THANKS and please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter for you guys. It took a while as I wasn't sure how it should go but I hope its ok. **

**Chapter 17**

Merlin left the house and had entered the forest before he realised he didn't know what he was doing. He paused for a minute to think what he should do.

He could go to Camelot and ask Gaius where Arthur was heading but then thought that he may be stuck wondering around in the wild for ages and that wouldn't hope. Then he remembered the broach he had given Arthur. He had told Arthur about the charm to keep him safe and thought that maybe, he could sense the magic and that could lead him to Arthur.

It was a stretch in the dark but hopefully it would work. So he closed his eyes to concentrate and was hit by a wave of feeling and energy. The whole world was alive and colourful. He searched through the vibrant colours of energy until he found a bright gold light which he recognised as his own magic.

He rushed back into reality and then promptly transported to where he'd found the trace of the ring. For a moment it didn't look like he had moved but when he looked he saw he was no longer by his village.

He looked on the ground and saw hoof prints which he quietly followed. He soon came across a camp. He waited silently and eventually heard someone coming back. He hid in a bush and soon saw Arthur come out from the trees with an armful of wood. "_So he can do his own work_" thought merlin mockingly.

Merlin watched Arthur as he made the fire and made a quick stew and had to stifle a laugh at the disgusted face Arthur made at his own meal.

The next day Merlin woke to the sound of Arthur packing up the camp and leaving. He followed Arthur cautiously through the forest and wished he also had a horse to ride. He watched as Arthur paused and understood why, this was Cenred's land; if Arthur was caught he could be killed.

Arthur rode on and found refuge for the next night in an inn, though the residence did not look friendly and Merlin sat down at a table in the corner with his hood up and watched as Arthur questioned a man from the bar.

That night Merlin stood guard outside Arthur's room. He got bored so walked along the corridor a bit only to rush back when he heard a noise back from Arthur's room. He listened at the door as he heard Arthur force information about Balinor out of a man who had tried to steal from him.

The following day, Arthur rode towards the cave the man had mentioned and Arthur looked in worry as Arthur nearly collapsed. When Arthur stopped to rest against a tree it was only a moment before he was asleep and Merlin went to examine him.

Arthur had a wound which looked infected but Merlin had nothing to treat it with. His only hope was to get to Balinor and hope he could help them. He put Arthur on the horse and they rode onwards.

Eventually, Merlin got to a place where he couldn't continue easily with Arthur so went on by himself. He came to a cave where he could sense someone living. "Hello?" he shouted in the hope somebody would hear him but when he got no reply he continued into the cave to see what he could find.

Inside he found the makings of a home. There was a bed and baskets of supplies. He crept into the cave and was about to call out again when somebody grabbed him from behind. "What do you want here boy?" asked the gruff voice of the man holding him in the vicious grip.

"My friend, he's sick, he needs help" Merlin rushed his reply and he breathed deeply before being tossed aside by the man. Merlin looked on the man in wonder as he stepped out the shadows and saw behind the ragged beard was a face that vaguely resembled his own.

"Show me boy" the man said in a gruff tone. Merlin continued to stare at the man but was brought back to reality when the man said "What are you waiting for, fetch him!" in a harsh manor.

Merlin rushed out the cave and back to Arthur and the horse and lead them back to the cave. Balinor helped Merlin lift Arthur of the horse onto a blanket before going over to one of the baskets and bringing out herbs.

Merlin watched as the man prepared a mixture which he then rubbed over Arthur's wound before staring in amazement as the man murmured some words of the old religion to heal Arthur. The man then turned to Merlin sadly and said "He needs rest."

Merlin paused before saying "Will he be alright?" The man stood and walked past merlin before saying "By the morning" Merlin stood awkwardly for a moment before turning to the man and saying "Thank you" and giving a small smile.

Merlin sat in an awkward silence as the man gave him some food before sitting down and eating his own. Merlin took a few mouthfuls before saying "It's good" and eating some more. When the man said nothing Merlin asked "how long have you lived here?"

Balinor didn't look up as he replied "A few winters" merlin nodded and said "It must be hard" Balinor then looked up sharply and said "Why are you here?" Merlin paused before saying "We're looking for someone" then he gestured to Arthur "He was told they lived somewhere near here"

Merlin paused before going on "A man named Balinor" he said slowly. Merlin watched as the man in front of him paused before sighing and lowering his head. When no reply came Merlin asked "Y You ever heard of him?"

The man looked back up at Merlin but still said nothing "He was a dragon-lord" elaborated merlin. "He passed on" said the man curtly. Merlin looked at the man intently "You knew him?" he asked. The man glared at him and said "Who are you?" angrily.

Merlin looked down sadly "My name is Merlin" he said. The man pointed to Arthur "Who is he?" he asked. Merlin paused before sighing and said "He is Arthur Pendragon, crowned prince and heir to the throne of Camelot."

"He is Uther's son" the man said spitefully. Merlin nodded and the man continued "This is Cenred's kingdom; you are asking for trouble, what do you want from me?" Merlin leant forward "Are you Balinor?" he asked.

The man paused before nodding and going back to his meal. "Then I have a lot to explain and it is quite confusing" said Merlin. Balinor looked back up "What is it?" he asked tiredly.

Merlin sighed "I'll start from the beginning. About Three years ago, I travelled from my home to the city of Camelot. I had a problem and my mother's only solution was to send me to her uncle, Gaius for mentoring. This problem was magic." Merlin watched as Balinor frowned.

"She knew that magic was outlawed in Camelot and that it was extremely dangerous to send me to the heart of the kingdom but Gaius was her only hope. As soon as I got into Camelot I saw an execution for magic and was made aware of the threat but that didn't stop me accidently revealing my magic to Gaius straight away. Gaius was a good man and though trusted to Uther, did not approve of his policies." Merlin was surprised to see a faint expression of agreement on Balinor's face.

The next day I met Prince Arthur and I admit that he was a prat and I disliked him immediately. However, fate has a funny way of running things. A few nights after my arrival in Camelot, I met a great magical being, full of power and yet he was chained up." He saw recognition in the man's eyes.

"Underneath Camelot, the great dragon Killgarah was chained up at Uther's disposal. He sensed my magic and he called to me. I followed his call and there in his cave I met him. He is a wise but angry beast. To my astonishment that dragon told me that I was part of a great destiny for Camelot's future. I was to protect the Prince and help him create the time of Albion. At first I refused to believe I was to protect that prat of a prince but I was proven wrong only a few days later. I saved Arthur's life from a witch bent on revenge. My great reward from Uther was to become Arthur's Manservant." Merlin heard Balinor grunt in distaste but went on.

"To my surprise I grew to like the prince I we grew quite close, I now believe what the dragon told me about my destiny even if it often disagreeable. I stayed in the shadows protecting my prince and new friend using magic as to be found out would be to die."

"However about five months ago, I found a reason to leave Camelot; A captured druid girl who was cursed to turn into a beast every night. She was to be put to death but I rescued her. I fell in love with her and we decided that we would run away with and free her of her curse. So we ran and we freed her of the curse. But I was seen helping her and I was made an enemy of Camelot."

"Then why are you here?" asked Balinor, "what has this got to do with anything?" Merlin sighed "I'm coming to that bit; though I had run away with Freya and I was happy with my new life married to her, I still cared for those I'd left behind. I couldn't abandon them."

Merlin paused "I left a note for my three friends; Lady Morgana, her maid Gwen and Arthur. It revealed my magic to them and told them about my new life. The three of them are beginning to except magic and when Arthur becomes king he may even abolish the laws against it." This revelation caused Balinor's eyes widen in disbelief.

"They could secretly help Gaius beat the dark magic that threatened Camelot but it sometimes became too much for them to handle and I would go to protect them, I am still their protector, even if I'm not there. However I made a mistake, I freed the dragon from its cave and now it is attacking Camelot, I have put up a shield but that will not last and I cannot stop the dragon rampaging through Camelot."

Merlin looked over Balinor's shoulder at Arthur "That's why he came to find you, to try and get you to stop the dragon" Merlin finished and looked at Balinor.

There was a pause as Balinor chewed his food slowly. "So, you let this dragon go, one that didn't deserve the treatment it got and now you're asking me to help Uther catch it again, why let it go in the first place?" Balinor said finally.

Merlin sighed, "I didn't want to, I knew it might do something like this, I needed information and I swore on my mother's life that I would let him go if he told me it." He replied.

"So? This was your mistake, what has this got to do with me?" asked Balinor. "Uther said that if you help Camelot you will be free" replied Merlin. "Uther made me a promise like that once long ago, he broke it, why should I trust him now? He ruined my life, twice! He killed all my kind, do you know how that feels? Look around you is this any reason to repay Uther?" questioned Balinor angrily.

"I know about Uther's last promise." Said merlin "After killing all the other dragons he asked you to bring Killgarah to him to make peace but instead he trapped him. He was going to kill you so you ran. You found refuge in a village outside of Camelot yet Uther still pursued you. He drove you away from that village where you had started to make a life, where you had fallen in love."

Balinor frowned "How do you know this?" he asked brutally. "Gaius told me" answered Merlin. "What business was it of yours?" shouted Balinor meanly. Merlin had had enough of Balinor's rough manner and he snapped "It is my business because the village where you found refuge, Ealdor was where I was born. It was my business because Hunith, the women you fell in love with was MY mother."

There was a stunned silence and Balinor gasped before Merlin continued "For nearly my whole life I grew up knowing NOTHING about my father. My mother would never speak of him though she still loved him dearly. Then, when Gaius decided that the only solution to stopping Killgarah was the last Dragon-lord he sent Arthur to find you and he told me the truth."

Merlin took a deep breath "I came to look for my father to see if he what kind of a man he was, now I find that he is nothing but a man consumed with hate who will not help save the lives of innocent people. In answer to your earlier question even if you don't believe Uther's promise, I could have got you out of there. You would go back to a woman who still loves you, a son who wants to love you and a daughter in law who would care for you. Also, soon enough you would have a grandchild as my wife, your daughter in law in pregnant! This is what saving Camelot would do for you. I know you have had a bad time in life but now is a chance to repair all that. He finished. But if that doesn't convince you, I don't know why I bothered."

There was a moment of silence before suddenly Arthur grunted. Merlin's eyes flicked to Arthur and before Balinor could stop him Merlin disappeared. Though before Merlin went Balinor saw a look of pain, anger and regret his face.

**So how did you find that, sorry if you found Merlin a bit OOC bit I wanted a big dramatic reveal so made this. If there are any complaints please tell me! So far this fic has a pitiful amount of review and I want that going up please! The more review I get the faster the next chapter will come.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it has taken so long but thanks for all the reviews. It would have been up sooner but I struggled to think what to write plus it was really busy the past two days. Please forgive me! Anyway here is...**

**Chapter 18**

Balinor stood in silence for a minute after Merlin's disappearance. Then he groaned and sank down onto his chair. He put his head in hands and groaned again. Why hadn't he said something when the boy first mentioned Hunith?

It was too late now, the boy was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Then there was another grunt from Arthur and Balinor sat up. The boy still cared about that tyrant's son didn't he? He would still look out for him. Maybe, if he went with Prince Arthur to stop the dragon then he could prove to the boy that he was still a good man.

He stood up and checked on Arthur, as soon as the prince wok up in the morning he would go with him to Camelot. Yet he would need to cover up the boys tracks as the boy had said that the prince didn't know he had come. He would just have to listen to the prince retell the story and agree to go with him that time.

Hopefully he would see the boy again. No. Not_ the boy_. **Merlin**. His SON.

Merlin was pacing when he accidently made another rock go flying away from him. He had appeared in the forest just outside the cave about five minutes ago and almost immediately hated himself. His one chance to find his father and he'd just shouted it at him instead of breaking the news gently.

Balinor had been so horrible though, he didn't have to be mean and brutal but he was rough all the same. He could have tried to help them rather than turn his opportunity away. But Merlin knew that Balinor had had a bad life and was mad with Uther. He understood why Balinor may not want to help him and now he was angry at himself for not remaining calm.

He sat down and leant against a tree. He would just have to wait until tomorrow and Arthur left. Maybe he would get another chance to see Balinor. To meet his father for whom he really was, not just a lonely, angry man. 

The next Morning Arthur woke to find himself in a cave with a strange cream on his chest. He immediately jerked upright and squinted around him. "Hello is anyone there?" he said in hope someone was close by.

He jumped slightly when he heard a voice from behind him say "So you've finally woken up then?" but relaxed when an unarmed man came into his vision carrying some bread and water. The man handed Arthur the bread and water and Arthur bit into the bread and saying "Thank you. May I ask who you are and what am I doing here?"

The man sat down and said "I found you in the forest last night. Your wound was infected so I brought you back here to heal. As to who I am, my name is Balinor and you are Prince Arthur of Camelot and it was foolish f you to come here."

Arthur was surprised that Balinor knew who he was but said "I only came here in search of you. A great dragon is attacking Camelot and we need your skills to get rid of it." Balinor frowned "How is it that the dragon escaped from Camelot in the first place?" he asked.

"We don't know" replied Arthur "But if you do not come soon Innocent people will die" "Will?" asked Balinor "Are they not dying already?"

Arthur shook his head "Somehow, the dragon has been stopped and so far cannot get into the city or lower town. But we do not know how long this shield will last and we are running out of supplies" he explained.

"Why should I help you after everything Uther has done to me?" asked Balinor. "I know that my father hunted your people and that you are the last left and I am sorry for that, but surely you cannot let hundreds die for the actions of one man. My father promises that if you do this then he will let you go free in return" replied Arthur in full prince like manners.

"How do I know that Uther will not break his word?" questioned Balinor. "Because if he does I will do everything I can to help you." answered Arthur.

Arthur waited in silence as he watched Balinor consider this. Finally the man said "Then I accept, I will come to Camelot and stop the dragon attacking."

Arthur smiled gratefully and put his shirt back on as the man gathered up some supplies for them. Ten minutes later they were out of the cave in the sunlight. Arthur was relieved to see his horse there and he put his supplies on her and began to lead her away from the cave, Balinor following closely behind.

A little way away, Merlin watched from behind the trees as the two men left for Camelot. He smiled as he saw his father glancing around. Almost as if he was looking for something; or someone.

**Sorry it was so short and to make up for it I will try to do at least three tomorrow and possibly one more today. More reviews PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry I didn't post anything yesterday but I had to make my sister watch series 1 and 2 of Sherlock as she just went straight to series 3 and that annoyed me. I did try and get this up but the computer did an update thing where it shut down and lost this whole chapter. Please forgive me again!**

**CHAPTER 19**

Arthur and Balinor had walked fast through the day and Arthur was happy with the progress they had made. They stopped to camp and Arthur went to fetch some water while Balinor made the fire.

A minute after Arthur was gone Balinor stood and said "I know you're here. Please, I want to talk to you." Balinor jumped when Merlin came silently out of the trees behind him and said "Glad to see you changed your mind."

Balinor whirled round to look at Merlin "how could any lonely man who lived in solitude for years deny the opportunity to have a family?" he asked. Merlin smiled "My mother will be so glad to see you." He said.

"I hope so" replied Balinor. The two men talked about Hunith and Freya for five minutes before Merlin said "Arthur's coming back, I need to go" and before Balinor stopped him merlin had retreated back into the trees.

A moment later, Arthur came out of the trees on the other side of the camp. "I got enough water for the rest of our trip. Now I think we can eat and get some rest." Balinor nodded and sat back down at the fire and made a stew for them to eat.

When they were finished Balinor said "I'll go to the river and clean up these pots." Arthur frowned but nodded and Balinor left. He got to the river and wasn't surprised when he saw Merlin standing there "I thought you might be hungry" said Balinor offering his son a bowl of leftover stew.

Merlin took it gratefully "Thank you" and he began to eat. "How do you know Hunith will be so happy to see me?" asked Balinor. "Because I could see that every day she missed you. Every time you were mentioned I the slightest she went so solemn. She loves you, I know she does." replied Merlin.

"She will not recognise me" said Balinor. "She will recognise your heart." Replied Merlin "Maybe" said Balinor. They stood in silence for a while before Balinor said "I better wash these pots quickly or Arthur will wonder where I've been."

Balinor looked down to pick up the pots but to his amazement saw they were already clean. He looked at Merlin, who was grinning "Did you do this?" He asked. Merlin nodded, still grinning. "Thanks" said Balinor before heading back to his camp.

The next morning Arthur and Balinor woke early and began to pack up the camp. "If we move quickly we should be able to reach Camelot by tonight." said Arthur. Balinor nodded and they were about to head off when Arthur stopped them.

"Quiet" he whispered. "What is it?" asked Balinor. "Cenred's men" hissed Arthur. Then just like that, a man came hurtling down the hill and they were surrounded my Cenred's men.

Arthur and Balinor immediately got into defensive positions and began to fight the men. However they were only fighting for five minutes before Balinor and Arthur were cornered. They were both still trying to fight but they were seriously outnumbered. Then, men began to trip over randomly and drop their weapons.

Eventually all the men were down and Arthur looked at Balinor "Did you do that" Arthur asked. "Do what?" asked Balinor. Arthur gave him a look "I know magic when I see it" he replied. Balinor shook his head "That had nothing to do with me"

Arthur frowned and turned around, looking into the tree. Balinor was sure he heard the prince mumble something which sounded a bit like Merlin. "We should make sure there's no more around said Balinor. Arthur nodded and the two split up to look around.

Balinor soon found Merlin "that was very skilful of you" said Balinor. "Thanks" said Merlin "I need to go back and see how Freya's doing. Also I need to get Hunith away from Ealdor. If Uther goes back on his word and you escape then they might look for you there and I don't want her to be in danger."

Balinor nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He answered "Go get Hunith." Merlin smiled at him before disappearing. 

**Hope you liked that chapter and that Balinor is still alive so merlin can have a proper family now. See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is another chapter for all you amazing readers!**

**Chapter 20**

Freya was eating a late breakfast when Merlin appeared. She jumped and said "Merlin1 don't do that!" Merlin turned to face her and said "Sorry, but I'm in a rush" Freya stood up "Did you find him?"

Merlin nodded "He nearly didn't come but then he found out who I was and he decided to came and stop the dragon" "Why are you hear then?" asked Freya "Just dropping of some stuff before I get my mother. If Uther changes his mind about letting Balinor go then my Mother might be in danger. So I'm bringing her to live in this village. Plus it will help with the baby."

Freya nodded "Go on then, don't just stand around here" she said. Merlin once again disappeared and Freya sat down shaking her head at her husband.

Merlin appeared in the woods near Ealdor. He thought that it would be bad to shock his mother by just appearing in her house. He took the five minute walk to his mother's house and knocked on the door.

A moment later the door opened and Hunith looked out at her son. "Merlin, what are you doing here?" Merlin hugged her and whispered into her ear. "You need to come with me. It is not safe for you here." Hunith stepped back from Merlin and frowned "Why? What Happened?"

"Nothing yet, but soon Uther might come looking for you and you will not be safe, please come to my village, he won't look for you there. Also, you'll be able to help Freya" replied Merlin. "What do you mean _help Freya_" asked Hunith.

Merlin smiled "I mean, help her raise your grandchild" he said. Hunith gasped "She's pregnant?" she asked, Merlin nodded "Please, come with me" he asked. Hunith frowned but said "Very well, I'll come."

Merlin hugged her again before going inside to help her pack. "Just take your important stuff for now. I can come back for the rest when this is over." He said. "I still don't understand why this is necessary" said his mother. Merlin smiled at her "You will" he said.

When they had packed all the important thing, Merlin bought a horse of a trader and packed the bags onto the saddle. He helped his mother onto the horse before mounting it himself and beginning to gallop.

"Why are we going so fast" asked Hunith "Because I have other things to do" replied Merlin "What other things?" she asked "Wait and see" was Merlin's only reply.

Balinor and Arthur had been moving at a silent steady pace all day and it looked like it would stay that way until Arthur started a conversation. "I thought you would be harder to convince" said the prince.

"Why" asked Balinor. "Because my father hunted your people so now you're the only one left, what reason have you to help my father?" said Arthur. Balinor paused before saying "There are people in Camelot who have helped me in the past. I owe it to them to stop this dragon."

Arthur nodded seeming as if it was a good enough answer. However a moment later Balinor added "Also, if I were a free man I would go to a better life than before" Arthur looked at the older man "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have to live in a cave for one" replied Balinor and Arthur laughed slightly "I suppose not." He said. There was a few minutes silence before Balinor asked "Do you have any idea about what happened this morning?"

Arthur frowned again "What about it?" he asked. "About the magic; you seemed to know something" explained Balinor. Arthur shook his head "It doesn't matter he said" he said.

"Come on, tell me" said Balinor. "It just reminded me of a friend" replied Arthur; giving in. "A friend, with magic, surely Uther wouldn't allow that?" said Balinor. "He wouldn't. In fact I barley know anything about his magic anyway. We were friends, sort of, and then he left and told me he had magic. He gets in touch now and then; he speaks to some of his other friends but not me."

Balinor nodded as Arthur said "I don't know why I'm telling you this, I only just met you." "I guess I'm just one of those people you tell things" said Balinor and they left it as that; travelling in silence for the remainder of their journey.

That night Arthur and Balinor arrived by the castle. Balinor watched as the dragon tried to get past the shield and yet it did not succeed. Arthur took Balinor into the castle through a passageway in the dungeons to avoid the dragon.

Once inside Arthur found guard and sent him to alert his father he was on his way. Five minutes later Balinor and Arthur arrived in the council room "Arthur, you're back." Said Uther relieved and then he saw Balinor and stood back from his son.

"Balinor" said Uther hoarsely. Balinor glared at the king "Uther" he said bitterly. "You came then?" said Uther. "Obviously" replied Balinor snidely. "If you hate me so much why did you come to help?" asked Uther. "Surprising, the world doesn't just revolve around you Uther. I did not come for you, there are other reasons I am here" answered Balinor.

"Like what" questioned Uther. "That is not for you to know" replied Balinor. Uther opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Gaius saying "May I remind you that Balinor has a dragon to deal with"

Balinor and Uther glared at each other before Uther said "Balinor, you have been brought here to slay the dragon that is Plaguing this city. If you succeed in this task then your freedom will be granted in Camelot, do you accept this offer."

"I would not be here if I were not going to." replied Balinor. Uther nodded and turned to Arthur, "take Balinor and a group of your knights out to kill the dragon." He ordered. Arthur nodded and left the room swiftly.

Balinor stepped towards Gaius "It's been a long time since I saw you" said Balinor. "You've changed" said Gaius. "That is what living in a cave for years does to you" said Balinor gruffly. There was a short silence before both men smiled slightly and Balinor they hugged.

"I've seen the boy, I am proud of him and I believe I owe some of that to you" Balinor whispered in Gaius's ear. "I did what I could, but I was not a good a father you would have been" replied Gaius quietly. Then the two men broke apart and Balinor turned back to Uther.

"What do I do now?" Balinor asked. "Wait until my son returns and he will escort you out to the dragon." replied Uther. "I seem to remember this happening under very similar circumstances once before, don't you?" said Balinor.

"The dragon was not attacking that time, you should be glad I didn't kill it then" hissed Uther. "If you had made piece like you said, then it wouldn't be attacking at all" spat Balinor. "If killing it matters to you so much, why are you doing it now?" asked Uther.

"I told you, I have my reasons" replied Balinor. "I order you to tell me" growled Uther. "I proved a long time ago that you are not my king and I will not follow orders from you" said Balinor angrily. Uther drew his sword but just then Arthur returned and said "We are ready to leave" to Balinor. "Go" spat Uther when Arthur hesitated.

Merlin and Hunith arrived at Merlin's house in the evening. Merlin helped Hunith of the horse the tied the horse up before taking his mother inside and fetching Freya. "I have to go and sort the other thing out, it is a surprise so don't tell my mother. She might need help unpacking her things" he said quickly before leaving in a rush. "What is going on?" asked Hunith confusedly. Freya sighed, "If I knew, I honestly would tell you" she said before going outside and getting the luggage off the horse and bringing it inside.

**So I did manage to get this chapter up today which was good. If you find the last part a bit rushed it was meant to be and if you have any questions just ask and I will answer them for you. THANKS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Look I know I said I would update more often, but school work has got the better of me. I've had an English, German, History, Maths and science test in the last week and I haven't been able to find time to update. I am really sorry but to be fair, some of the authors of the fanfics I read take months to update so don't be too late.**

**Chapter 21**

Merlin appeared in the outskirts of Camelot and looked up to see the dragon shoot a jet of fire against his shield. Suddenly he felt a pull on his magic and realised that the shield was finally used up all the rings energy. He hoped his father would stop the dragon soon.

As if hearing his thoughts Merlin watched as Arthur, Balinor and a group of four knights left the castle and rode out of the castle. Merlin swiftly followed.

The group rode out towards a clearing a little way away. When they got there the dragon had seemingly spotted them. He breathed down on them with fire causing two of the knight's horses to rear in fear and the knights to fall off their backs and stun them.

Then the dragon landed and swept it's tale around which knocked out the other two knights and knock Arthur to the ground. Balinor had jumped of his horse the moment he saw the dragon and only now approached.

"**Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass" **he roared up at the dragon who stopped and turned to face Balinor.

"Balinor, I was not expecting to see you here" said Killgarah in dragon tongue "I didn't expect it either" replied Balinor. "Then why are you here?" asked Killgarah. "Because of my son" answered Balinor.

By then, Arthur had stood up and said "What are you saying? Just kill it already" Balinor ignored him but Killgarah said "You are here to kill me" "It is what I was brought here to do" replied Balinor.

"We are the last of our kind Balinor, don't make my one mistake the one that kills not just me, but my entire species" asked Killgarah. "This is my chance to be with my family, I can't let this go" replied Balinor sadly.

Killgarah lowered his head "Very well, go on then" he said. Balinor picked up a spear and aimed it at the dragon. But just before he threw, he saw a movement behind Killgarah and focused on that. Then he heard a familiar voice in his head _"You don't have to kill him, just send him away, I will get you out of any trouble this causes." _Balinor sighed in relief "_Thank you_" he said back to his son.

He lowered the spear and Arthur frowned "What are you doing?" he asked. Again Balinor ignored the prince. "GO!" he shouted at the dragon "Never attack Camelot again, if you do you will suffer and you will die. Go before this prince kills you instead"

Arthur was picking up a spear and aiming at the dragon and he threw but he was too late and the dragon had already left. Arthur rounded on Balinor "What did you do that for?" he yelled "You could have killed it but you let it go! It could attack any time now!"

"It will not" replied Balinor calmly. Arthur merely growled in anger, "Take him back to the castle" he said to the guards who had luckily just recovered from the dragon attack. They seized Balinor and marched him back up to the castle.

"YOU LET IT GO?" roared Uther when he heard. "You were brought here to kill the dragon and yet you let it go! I cannot possibly let you go free now." Gaius stepped forward "But sire, the dragon is gone why not let Balinor go?" he asked the enraged king.

Uther turned on Gaius "Because, if we let him go, he is perfectly capable of allying with other forces and them using the dragon against Camelot! That cannot be allowed to happen!" he shouted. Then, more quietly he said "Do not let old friend-ships make mistakes you will not be able to heal"

Gaius remained silent and stepped back. Uther turned back to Balinor "For disobeying order, you must now be put to death. You will be executed tomorrow at dawn." He said. Balinor just kept his head down, knowing full well he would make an escape.

Merlin hid behind a statue as his father was taken down to the dungeon by some guards. He thought how he should do this when he felt another pull on his magic and remembered the shield. He had to end that first.

Five minutes later he arrived at Morgana's chambers. He knocked and a moment later Gwen opened the door "Merlin" she shrieked and threw her arms round him. "Hi Gwen" he said, returning the hug before entering Morgana's chambers.

Morgana stood at the window but when she heard Gwen's outburst she turned and smiled "Merlin" she said, happy to see him. Merlin smiled back before saying "Can I have the ring?" Morgana looked puzzled but handed Merlin the ring.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Merlin smiled "Nothing, I'm just ending the spell, there's no need for it anymore." He replied. Morgana frowned "The dragon's dead?" she asked. "Merlin's eye flickered up from the ring "No" he said "It's just no longer a problem."

Morgana was about to question Merlin when he said "I'm sorry, I have no time to explain, there is a certain man I have to stop going to a certain appointment. I promise, you'll understand, just take Arthur with you when you go see Gaius" then he disappeared and Morgana sighed shaking her head in disappointment.

Merlin appeared in the dungeon and quickly found his father's cell "Father" he whispered through the bars, feeling a strange thrill by saying the word. He immediately caught Balinor's attention; he strode to the bars and said "Took your time"

"Sorry, I had to do something else first. If it bothers you, I can go away again" said Merlin, mockingly. "No, No, now's fine" said Balinor grinning. Merlin quickly and quietly unlocked the cell door. "So how we going to escape, can you do that disappearing thing for us" asked Balinor, walking out the door.

Merlin shook his head "I can't transport other people with me yet, I don't want to risk it. Anyway, I think I want to go for the more dramatic escape this time, don't you?" Balinor grinned at his son "If you think you can handle it" replied Balinor.

Five minutes later the two of them were swiftly running up the stairs of the dungeon after quietly knocking out the three guards. They knew that they would soon be found and the alarm would go of so they had to be quick.

They had only just got to the top of the stairs when they heard the bells ring out to alert the castle of the escape. It was only a moment before they heard a group of knights running towards them along the corridor.

They ran in the other direction and Merlin led Balinor through the castle to the courtyard. Merlin saw that there were still a few horses out in the courtyard from when they had been ridden out to meet the dragon earlier that day.

Unfortunately, Merlin also noticed that they were cornered by a group of knights at each exit. He turned back to the castle and he and his father backed up towards the horses.

Merlin eye's widened when he saw Arthur himself running down the steps to intercept the 'intruder' in the castle. The prince stopped suddenly at the bottom of the steps in shock then he ran towards them "Merlin?" he shouted in puzzlement.

Merlin took this as a sign to leave and he shouted "Now" to Balinor and they jumped up onto the first horses they could and swiftly began galloping towards the exit. They burst through a group of knights and then out into the forest Merlin heading towards his village.

He looked down at the horse he were on and was surprised when he realised it was Arthur's. Only then did he look back briefly to see the prince standing there, watching them go. It felt quite familiar.

Merlin stopped Arthur's horse when he thought they were a suitable way away from Camelot. He and his father jumped of the horse and Balinor made a fire as Merlin used magic to cover their tracks.

"You are one strange kid" said Balinor when Merlin sat down opposite him. Merlin looked up at him and Balinor continued, "But to be honest with you, I kind of expected it from my son" Merlin smiled and lowered his head again as they sat in silence for a minute.

"It was noble, what you did today, saving that dragon" said Balinor. "I didn't do anything" protested Merlin. "You stopped me killing it" explained Balinor; he looked at his son "That is true dragon-lord behaviour." He said.

"I'm not a dragon-lord" said Merlin. Balinor chuckled "You will be" he said. "What?" asked Merlin. "The gift of the dragon-lord is passed on, father to son. You will have this power, when I'm gone" he said. "Like I need any more power" muttered Merlin.

"You have all this power because you deserve it. Out of all the people who could have ended up with this power, it chose you. From what I've seen you use it to aid and help; like magic is meant to. Not for your own gain; like so many before you. It is why you were given this power out of thousands of people." said Balinor comfortingly.

"Thanks" said Merlin, and he sounded like he really meant it. There was more silence before eventually Balinor said "We should get some sleep; be ready for tomorrow" Merlin nodded and the two men lay down to rest.

**For the next two weeks I have work experience so should be able to update more often. But don't get your hope too high. THANKS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another chapter for all of you readers out there!**

**Chapter 22**

Merlin and Balinor woke, early in the morning and mounted their horses. "If we ride at a steady pace, we should reach my Village by about 5 o'clock" said Merlin. Balinor nodded and the two men rode on.

Later that day, Merlin and Balinor finally reached the village. They jumped of their horses and Merlin tied their reigns to the fence before telling Balinor to wait here as he went inside

Inside Merlin found his mother stoking the fire as she roasted a rabbit above it. "Mother" he said quietly though she still jumped. She turned "Merlin, your back!" she said, embracing him. She then stepped back and folded her arms and said "Now, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Merlin grinned "Close your eyes and come with me, I have a surprise for you" he said. Hunith sighed but consented; closing her eyes and putting her hands out for Merlin. Her son led her out of the house and down the path a little way.

Then he whispered "Wait here" in her ear and walked away a bit. A moment later somebody stood in front of her and at first Hunith thought it was Merlin but then she heard a deep voice say "You can open your eyes"

Hunith gasped and her eyes flew open to look at the gently smiling man in front of her. She stood silent for a moment, staring at the man until finally she lifted her hand to his cheek and whispered "Balinor?"

The man's smile grew as he took her hand and said "Hunith" Hunith had tears in her eyes as she jumped up and hugged Balinor round the neck. "I never thought I would see you again" she cried into his shoulder.

Balinor took Hunith in his arms and said "You wouldn't have it wasn't for our son" he replied. Both adults turned to their son as Balinor said this, to see Merlin grinning happily at his parents reunion. "I'm so proud of you Merlin" said Hunith. "So am I" said Balinor and Merlin looked at his father with respect and admiration still grinning from ear to ear.

After the joyful reunion was over, Merlin said "I better go and find Freya; she'll be livid if she finds out I'm back and didn't tell her." Balinor laughed and said "Go on then, I'm looking forward to meeting her" he said and smiled as he watched his son walk of down the street.

Merlin found Freya in the market buying some bread and eggs. She turned and saw Merlin walking towards her. She quickly took her shopping in her basket and ran to Merlin. "Did you find him? Is he here?" she asked.

Merlin smiled and nodded at her and then they both went back to their house. Merlin held Freya's hand as they entered the house. Inside, Balinor was sitting, talking to Hunith. When they came in Balinor turned to them and looked at Freya. Merlin introduced them immediately "Father, this is Freya, Freya this is my father Balinor." He said.

Freya smiled "Nice to meet you" she said. Balinor nodded "And I you" he replied "I hear your carrying my grandchild" Freya blushed and nodded. "Congratulations, I am glad I am here to see it" said Balinor. "So am I" Replied Freya.

The four of them then had the roast rabbit which had been cooking for a few hours now and was ready to eat. Balinor and Hunith sat on the two chairs, Freya and Merlin sat on the bed and Freya lifted her legs and rested them on top of Merlin's knees.

Merlin looked round at his parents and pregnant wife. His family was slowly building and he was so, so happy about that.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter should be about Uther being angry-as usual- and Arthur, Gwen and Morgana talking to Gaius about Balinor.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry these chapters are really far apart but I keep getting distracted. I hope that I can get them more frequent but I don't know.**

**Chapter 23**

To Arthur's astonishment a moment after Merlin galloped away his Father arrived next to him. "What are you doing?" he roared "Get after them" So Arthur and his knights mounted horses (Arthur had to borrow one) and galloped after the escapees.

However, they soon lost the two run-aways and had to slow down look for any clues to where they might have gone. Eventually they found some tracks but as it grew dark they suddenly disappeared. Magic had been used to get rid of them.

Arthur gave up and ordered the men to head back to Camelot, knowing that his father would be very angry that they returned empty handed.

Indeed, when they finally got back, Arthur reported to his father in the council room. "He got away" stated Uther quietly but angrily. Arthur nodded "We were following their tracks when they simply vanished.

Uther growled and said "Balinor escaped with the help of your old man-servant" Arthur groaned inwardly, he had been hoping his father wouldn't recognise Merlin "It seems that way sire" he said. Uther growled again and paced round the room before turning back to his son.

"So this boy, he helped the bastet girl escape and now he helps Balinor get out. Both escapes involve the use of magic and the only link is the boy; he is obviously plotting against Camelot. What are his connections, does he have any family, what about his mother?" said Uther.

Arthur sighed, hoping Merlin would have the sense to protect his mother. "His mother lives in Ealdor, just outside our borders. Other than that he has no family." Arthur told his father. Uther nodded, "send a small group of men to search and question at the village; you stay here, in case Balinor and that boy send the dragon back" he instructed his son who nodded and left the room.

Later that day, when Arthur had followed his father's orders, Arthur sat at his table when Morgana and Gwen came in. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. "We're going to see if Gaius know of any reason why Merlin might save Balinor; we thought you might want to come with us" said Gwen.

Arthur paused before nodded and getting up. "Lets go then" he said and he followed the women out of the door, through the castle to Gaius's chambers.

Gaius looked up when they came in "I've been expecting you three" he sighed "What do you want to know?" he asked as they sat down.

Morgana got straight to it, "What is Merlin's connection with Balinor?" she asked. Gaius was silent for a while before he answered. "Balinor is Merlin's father" he said. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana all stared, dumbfounded at Gaius. "What do you mean, I thought Merlin didn't know his father." said Arthur.

Gaius sighed "He didn't, Hunith and I thought it better for him to not know. But when I found out we would have to get Balinor, I thought it would be best for Merlin to know the truth." he explained. Gwen nodded but Arthur said "Why didn't you tell me before I left"

"Merlin wouldn't have wanted me too" said Gaius. Arthur sighed frustrated then it dawned on him. "You've been in contact with him" said Arthur, accusingly. Gaius looked guilty but nodded "He came to see me when the dragon escaped, to see if there was anything he could do."

"He was responsible for the shield" said Arthur. Morgana laughed "Come on Arthur, surely THAT was obvious, even to you" she said. Arthur scowled "I suspected, but I had a lot on my mind; A bloody great dragon for one." He said.

"About that, what is Merlin going to do with the dragon, if it's not dead?" asked Gwen. "I don't know. Keep it out of trouble I suppose." replied Gaius "It might be useful, our secret ally having control of a dragon"

"What do you mean, MERLIN has control of the dragon?" asked Arthur. "Not yet, but when his father dies, he will become a dragon lord." explained Gaius. "Can't wait to see that" laughed Morgana.

Gaius decided there was nothing more to be said that day "You three better go, I have work to do and I'm sure you can find something to do yourselves." He said. Gwen, Arthur and Morgana left the room. As they closed the door Arthur laughed.

"What" asked Morgana "Earlier I told my father Merlin had no family left other than his mother. Now I know that's not true, but it still won't help us." He said. The two women just shook their heads at him as they went their separate ways.

**Hoped you like that chapter, the next chapter should be the last of this episode.**


End file.
